La épica historia de los típicos fallos
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: En Ranma 1/2, las cosas van bien. Un día, como siempre debe ser, algo raro ocurre, esta vez, relacionado con Akane. Cuando Tôfû le explica a Ranma que el "fanon" es el culpable de lo que sucede, éste se enfrentará a una multitud de cambios imprevistos.
1. Chapter 1

**La épica, épica historia de los típicos, típicos fallos **

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y esta historia no está escrita con ánimo de lucro, y todas esas consideraciones semi-legales que a nadie interesan.

* * *

Era un día normal en el dojo Tendô.

Bueno, sería un día normal si no fuera por la figura de estatura media bien entrenada, de largo pelo negro como el azabache atado en una inconfundible coleta, que volaba acompañada de un grito grave y lleno de indignación. Dicha figura había salida volando de un boquete recién practicado en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso del antiguo edificio de madera y tejas azules hacia el pequeño estanque rodeado de piedras que Sôun Tendô, dueño del edificio, tanto había atesorado hasta dos años atrás. Porque, dos años atrás, dicha figura voladora y su padre llegaron a su hogar para cumplir una vieja promesa, trayendo además a su casa la prueba viviente de que la magia realmente existía.

Incluso así hubiera sido un día relativamente normal si no hubiera ocurrido otra extraña incidencia, aquella vez relacionada con Akane. Y es que, cuando Ranma subió al baño con intención de darse un buen baño caliente para transformar el cuerpo maldito de chica que había tomado en Jusenkyô, y que desde entonces le martirizaba cambiándose por el suyo cada vez que le tocaba agua fría, en el suyo propio, se cruzó con una extraña Akane. Llevaba puesto su pijama amarillo preferido, y su pelo casi azul estaba todavía sin alisar. Pero lo más raro eran sus ojos: de normal intensamente marrones y siempre dueños de una mirada decidida, aquella mañana tenían una enfermiza neblina blanca y parecían mirar a cosas que Ranma era incapaz de ver.

Por esa razón fue que Ranma, un poco desconcertado y con cierta preocupación por su prometida, guió a la joven hasta la cocina, de donde llegaba el suave tatareo de la hija mayor de los Tendô, la excelente cocinera y angelical ama de casa, Kasumi Tendô. Ésta, al ver el extraño blanco nacarado en los ojos de su hermana menor y añadiendo el hecho de que parecía no verla incluso cuando pasaba una temblorosa mano a meros centímetros de su rostro, no tardó ni un momento en reunir a toda la familia en la sala de estar en torno a la joven y a su prometido.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —fue lo primero que dijo Nabiki cuando, tras beber un sorbo del té que Kasumi había preparado en un segundo mientras el resto de la familia se sentaba alrededor de la mesa, se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo intentando apartar el sueño que todavía amenazaba con cerrarle los párpados.

—Es... sobre Akane —respondió lentamente Ranma.

Hubo un silencio general, y ambas familias tornaron su vista hacia Akane. Ésta miraba de hito en hito un punto cercano a la esquina opuesta a donde descansaba el televisor, y parecía seguir de vez en cuando algo que se movía invisible para todos los demás.

De pronto, unos horribles sonidos empezaron a salir de la boca de Akane. Parecía como si varias voces estuvieran diciendo las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo, aunque ligeramente desfasadas las unas con respecto a las otras, creando un extraño y chirriante coro que provocó un respingo en todos los presentes.

—¡Ranma, debemos ir a la escuela! ¡Termínate el desayuno deprisa, holgazán! —gritó, volviendo su mirada directamente a Ranma mientras se levantaba y cogía un maletín imaginario.

Y volvió el silencio, ante lo que Nabiki se sintió enormemente agradecida.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a mi hijita?! —se lamentó un segundo después Sôun apenas reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Una vez más, Kasumi pasó su mano delante de los blanquecinos ojos de Akane, y una vez más no hubo respuesta por su parte. Su mirada seguía fija en Ranma, que se mantenía quieto sentado a su lado.

—¿Oh? ¿Mi querido Ranma está comiendo despacio? ¡Oh, qué increíble y deliciosamente bonito! —exclamó la chica en cuestión, haciendo respingar de nuevo a las dos familias.

—¿Pero qué...? —comenzó Ranma, finalmente poniéndose en pie, consiguiendo que Akane cambiase su gesto a uno de ligera molestia.

—Al parecer —le interrumpió Nabiki, que entonces se destapaba las orejas —, al único que sí ve, sea como sea, es a su prometido.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Ranma con sorpresa.

—¿A ti qué? ¡Ranma, no intentes jugar con mis sentimientos, estúpido! —gritó la chica muy enfadada.

—Y al parecer sólo te oye a ti, hijo —apuntilló Nodoka con aire preocupado.

—¿A mí? —repitió más fuerte Ranma.

—¡Sí, a ti te hablo! —y sacando un enorme mazo de ninguna parte, Akane descargó un tremendo golpe sobre el desprotegido, si bien muy duro, cráneo de su prometido —¡A veces puedes ser tan tonto!

Sin embargo, la inconsciencia no le duró mucho a Ranma, pues cuando despertó, todavía estaba en el salón con las dos familias a su alrededor, excepto Akane, que le daba la espalda con actitud molesta.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian... —murmuró Ranma tentando con cuidado el lugar donde el mazo había hecho doloroso contacto con su cráneo.

—¿Decías algo, hijo? —preguntó su madre con interés.

—No, nada —mintió rápidamente Ranma, pero su madre fue capaz de tocarle el chichón que se formaba con rapidez —¡Au! ¡Eso duele!

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con dulzura en nuevo cambio de temperamento Akane —Quizá me haya pasado, Ranma. ¿Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver al doctor Tôfû? De hecho, hace mucho que no lo veo...

—¡Eso es! —se adelantaron a coro Genma y Sôun, levantándose con grandes sonrisas en la cara y tanto entusiasmo que casi podía verse a su alrededor.

—Ranma —empezó entonces Genma con gran seriedad —, es tu deber como su prometido cuidar de Akane.

—Y a mi hijita ahora le pasa algo grave —continuó Sôun sin darle espacio para responder.

—Así que, ¡decidido! —prosiguió Genma —Acompañarás a tu prometida hasta la consulta del doctor Tôfû.

Ranma no parecía muy conforme con el plan, pero Akane siguió callada, y Sôun lo tomó como una muestra de conformidad.

—¡Ah, pero Ranma, mira como mi hijita está de acuerdo! ¿Verdad, Akane? —le apuntó el patriarca Tendô rodeando a su hija pequeña con uno de sus brazos.

Entonces, Genma agarró a su hijo y lo colocó al otro lado de Akane, posicionándose él detrás para rozarlos bien, de manera que tal vez consiguiese hacer saltar la figurativa chispa.

Genma: (dando grandes carcajadas) ¡Tienes toda la razón, Tendô! (bajando el volumen de voz e intentando resultar terrorífico, dirigiéndose a Ranma) ¿Verdad, hijo?

Ranma: (muy enfadado) ¡Suéltame, viejo idiota!

Sôun: (como empezando a notar algo extraño) Saotome...

Genma: (indignado y con falsas lágrimas en los ojos, mirando en dirección opuesta a su hijo) ¡Oh, qué desgracia! ¡Un hijo tan irrespetuoso con quién le ha criado, con quién se ha dejado la salud entrenándolo, con quién...!

(Un puñetazo de Ranma en el rostro corta abruptamente sus lástimas, dejándolo medio grogui y con las gafas mal puestas.)

Ranma: (con los ojos cerrados y meneando la cabeza) Siempre se gana una antes de la hora de comer.

Sôun: (ahora con la confusión pintada en la cara) ¿No notas algo extraño?

Ranma: (también algo confuso) Ahora que lo dice...

En ese momento, ambos se separaron y dieron unos pasos hacia adelante, se giraron, y observaron el lugar donde habían estado unos momentos antes.

—No sé decirle qué exactamente, pero... —comenzó Ranma frotándose distraídamente la nuca.

—Definitivamente había algo raro ahí —completó el otro hombre frotándose la barbilla.

—¿Vamos o qué? —preguntó entonces Akane con aquella voz horrible, y el momento de pensar terminó en el salón.

—No sé muy bien qué ha pasado ahí —admitió Kasumi dirigiéndose a Ranma—, pero lo mejor será que vayáis a ver al doctor Tôfû. Creo que iré a llamarle para avisarle de que vais para allá.

—¡No! —exclamó Sôun con terror apenas oculto —No, Kasumi —repitió cuando se hubo calmado —. Mejor le llamó yo.

—Bien, de acuerdo —aceptó con una amable sonrisa la joven.

—Será mejor que vayas ya —aconsejó Nabiki al joven de la coleta —antes de que pase algo más.

—Sí, tienes razón —aceptó Ranma con un asentimiento —. Vamos Akane.

De esa manera, Ranma y Akane se dirigieron tan rápido como la condición de Akane les permitió a la consulta del doctor Tôfû.

El camino hasta la consulta del buen doctor fue tranquilo. Akane había dejado de hablar con aquella horrorosa voz y aunque no hacía esfuerzos por seguir a Ranma, tampoco intentaba quedarse quieta cuando el chico la guiaba cogidos de la mano por las calles del vecindario, calles que, excepto por el ocasional niño que había salido tarde para la escuela y alguna que otra madre adelantándose a las colas de la mañana en los mercados, estaban desiertas.

Al atravesar por fin el umbral de la entrada a los terrenos de la consulta, pudieron ver al fornido y alto doctor Tôfû con el torso desnudo y un simple pantalón de deporte haciendo flexiones con una mano al lado de la entrada, todavía con las gafas puestas.

—¡Buenos días, doctor! —se anunció Ranma acercándose hasta Tôfû con Akane en cola y aún cogidos de la mano.

El hombre hizo una última flexión, murmurando el número "cuarenta y dos", y alzó la mirada hacia los recién llegados.

—¡Buenos días, Ranma y Akane! —saludó con una amplia sonrisa —¿No deberíais estar yendo para clase ahora mismo?

—¿No le ha llamado el señor Tendô? —preguntó Ranma.

—No, no me ha llamado nadie —respondió el hombre secándose unas gotas de sudor que relucían en su frente.

Ranma simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Verá, doctor. Pasa algo con Akane.

Rápidamente, Ranma puso al corriente sobre la actitud de Akane y lo síntomas que presentaba desde la mañana al doctor.

—¿Sabe qué le pasa? —terminó su explicación Ranma con impaciencia.

—No estoy seguro —admitió Tôfû meneando la cabeza —. Entremos, quiero examinarla.

—Sí, claro.

La clínica estaba tan limpia como siempre, y la luz de la mañana le recordó la primera vez que entró allí.

—"Me ha apalizado una marimacho" —repitió por lo bajo Ranma con una sonrisa. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día en que venció a Kunô como chico por primera vez y vio otra vez el lado más amable de Akane. Sin embargo, tras tanto tiempo, era Akane quién necesitaba su ayuda, y no él.

—Bueno —dijo entonces el doctor —, veamos que le pasa.

Lentamente, Ranma tumbó a su prometida en la camilla con enorme cuidado, y se apartó para dejar al doctor espacio. Sin embargo, en el momento en que éste rozó su piel, gritos con ecos malformados formando una algarabía que apenas sí podía considerarse como hablar humano llenaron la consulta.

—Se acerka!! Ya viene!! No puedo verlo, xk se skonde, pero se k ya yega!! Viene el fanon!!

Y regresó el silencio.

—¿El "fanon"? —repitió Tôfû nervioso y sin su habitual sonrisa, apartando sus manos de Akane, como si de repente temiese tocarla.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es el "fanon"? —inquirió rápidamente Ranma ávido por saber que le pasaba a Akane.

—Pero eso tendría sentido… —se dijo el hombre sin hacer caso a Ranma.

—¿¡Qué ocurre!?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Tôfû, volviendo a mirar a Ranma —Lo siento, Ranma. Me parece que ya sé lo que le sucede a Akane.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó rápidamente el chico.

—Primeramente —comenzó Tôfû, sentándose en la silla que solía utilizar cuando examinaba a alguien—. Ranma, sabes lo que son esos libros que, de vez en cuando, aparecen en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. Las historias basadas en mí —respondió con un poco de ego.

—Sobre nosotros, Ranma. Y sí, son las historias basadas en nosotros, pero hay un matiz que se te escapa.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con lo que le está pasando a Akane?

—Paciencia… —aplacó el doctor —¿Has leído alguno de ellos?

—No. La anciana momia que es la bibliotecaria nunca me ha dejado. Siempre decía que era "muy joven". Pero para casarme no, ¿no te digo?

—En todo caso —continuó Tôfû impidiendo que Ranma perdiera la atención —, el hecho es que esas son las buenas historias. Esos libros representan lo mejor de lo mejor de lo que se escribe sobre nosotros. Y has de saber que, como en los artistas marciales, el número de los buenos comparado al de los normales y los… digamos, poco agraciados, es muy pequeño.

—O sea…

—O sea que existen un número inmenso de historias que no pueden alcanzar el estatus de libro.

—¿Y adónde van esos relatos?

—Ese es el quid de la cuestión. Nadie lo sabe —respondió Tôfû chasqueando los dedos —. Hay muchas teorías, por supuesto, y uno de mis colegas sostiene que…

—Doctor —le cortó Ranma un poco molesto —. Repito que qué tiene esto que ver con Akane.

—Ah, sí… —asintió el hombre volviendo al tema en cuestión —A ver. Supongo que sabrás que "canon" es con lo que nos referimos a todo lo que pasa en este manga o anime, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. Me lo repitieron hasta aburrirme cuando empezamos.

—Pues muy bien, la palabra "fanon" es con lo que se refieren a todos los hechos que no han ocurrido aquí, si no en todas estas historias, tanto las que son libros como lo que no.

—Er… ¿Qué?

—Pongamos un ejemplo —dijo Tôfû levantándose de la silla y poniéndose a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala —. Uno de los "conocimientos" más extendidos es que en cuanto Akane y tú seáis capaces de aceptar vuestros sentimientos hacia el otro empezaréis a tener relaciones sexuales extremadamente pasionales.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Ranma más rojo que su camisa. Había abierto tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a caer en cualquier momento, y tenía la cara tan caliente que hubiera podido deshacer la mantequilla con solo mirarla.

—Oh, también está eso de que como tu nombre es algo así como "Caballo Salvaje", resulta que estás equipado como el mismo animal.

—¡¿…?! —aquello le había quitado la voz al chico, que lo único que podía hacer era ver incrédulo (y extremadamente abochornado) al doctor yendo de un lado para otro haciendo caso omiso a toda la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, a eso me refiero —continuó Tôfû, girándose y viendo la cara de Ranma alcanzar las propiedades del fuego. Aún así, no prestó mayor atención al chico —. Son "hechos" que realmente no están confirmados o son simplemente falsos que, por una razón u otra, han quedado en su memoria colectiva y que se mantienen mientras no sean investigados y rechazados.

—¡Pero yo nunca haría eso con Akane! ¡No eso… Así… No en ese momento!

—Tranquilo Ranma, ya lo sé.

—¿Hay algo que no tenga que ver con mi… conmigo? —preguntó mirando a todas partes menos al doctor.

—Sí. Por ejemplo, se cree que Nabiki es la que mantiene el dojo a flote con sus fechorías monetarias.

—Pues eso es estúpido. Quiero decir, y el trabajo del señor Tendô, ¿no se tiene en cuenta?

—Ya ves —confirmó Tôfû —. Muchas veces no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, no hace falta que pienses mucho en ello.

—Pero doctor, vuelvo a repetir que no veo…

En ese instante, una luz cegadora inundó la sala. Ranma y Tôfû se volvieron y entrecerrando los ojos, descubrieron que la luz venía de Akane, que todavía estaba tumbada en la camilla.

—¡Akane! —gritó Ranma.

—Ya sta aki!! Jajajaja!! X fin libre!! —gritó Akane con su voz endemoniada.

Entonces, la luz se hizo más intensa, Ranma sintió una enorme corriente de aire que lo empujó y tras un impacto, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió al despertarse fue un punzante dolor en la parte de atrás del cráneo. Y cuando se lo tocó, sintió aún más dolor.

—¡Au! Duele —se quejó Ranma poniéndose derecho y abriendo los ojos.

—Veo que estás despierto —vino la voz de Tôfû a su derecha.

Ranma se giró y vio al doctor sentado en la misma silla donde antes había estado. Sin embargo, entonces era él quién estaba sobre la camilla, y la habitación era un desastre. Había cristales rotos por todos lados e incluso el pequeño armario donde guardaba los medicamentos de primera necesidad había sido arrancado de cuajo y yacía un poco detrás con el trozo de pared que, al parecer, había decidido que no lo iba dejar marchar solo. Akane no estaba en ningún lado.

—¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente? ¿Y Akane? ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Ranma procurando no hablar muy alto.

—Unos diez minutos, me gustaría saberlo y justo lo que me temía —respondió contando con un dedo cada respuesta.

—Le escucho —dijo Ranma prestándole toda su atención.

—Akane ha sido afectada por el fanon, o al menos parte de él.

—¿Que ha sido afectada? ¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—No sé como y no sé porque, pero al parecer Akane estaba… "faneada". Al parecer, esta mañana estaba viendo distintas historias en las que ella y tú desayunabais. Los gritos de antes debían ser un intento de nuestra Akane de avisarnos de lo que se nos echaba encima.

—No entiendo… ¿Otras historias? ¿Estaba teniendo alucinaciones? —inquirió Ranma confundido.

—Ven —dijo Tôfû. Se puso en pie y llevó a Ranma hasta la ventana. Desde allí le apuntó a un lugar de la calle —. Mira.

Ranma obedeció, y lo que vio le dejó pasmado. En medio de la carretera se abría una brecha en la tierra que cortaba por entero un carril y que era lo suficientemente ancha como para que una persona entrara de sobra. Aunque desde su posición no podía verla muy bien, tenía la sensación de que su profundidad era muchísimo más grande que su longitud.

Mirando alrededor, vio otras brechas, unas más grandes y otras más pequeñas.

—¿Qué son esas grietas? —preguntó Ranma con los ojos como platos.

—Son "fallas de coherencia", si no me equivoco.

—¿La qué?

—Cuando en una historia hay incoherencias ocurre que… —Ranma le envió una mirada del tipo "sabes que necesito un ejemplo así que no sé a qué esperas", y Tôfû rectificó —Algo como por ejemplo que primero se diga que para ir de A a B en pie se necesitan diez minutos y luego se diga que en coche se tarda mucho más.

—¿Una contradicción sin sentido? —resumió Ranma.

—Sí, aparte de más cosas. El hecho es que estas historias que antes estaban afectando sólo a Akane, ahora también lo están haciendo al canon. Lo están… sobrescribiendo.

—¿Es peligroso? —preguntó con determinación el chico.

—No lo sé —respondió apesumbrado —. Pero el hecho es que están borrando nuestro mundo.

—¿No hay manera de pararlo?

—Por ahora, la única pista que tenemos es Akane —respondió el hombre pensativo —. Ranma, debes encontrarla y traerla aquí. Tal vez así sepamos cómo parar lo que está sucediendo.

—No hacía falta ni que me lo dijeses —pensó Ranma. Entonces dijo en alto: —Voy a buscarla.

—Buena suerte —le deseó sinceramente Tôfû —. Y recuerda, ¡no dejes que te alcancen los cambios! ¿Quién sabe qué podría ocurrir?

—De acuerdo, doc. Hasta pronto —se despidió Ranma.

Sin más, Ranma salió de la consulta a toda velocidad y se dirigió al dojo Tendô. Por el camino pudo ver aún más brechas, pero ya no sólo en el suelo, sino también en las paredes, en los árboles, e incluso en el cielo. Meneando la cabeza, Ranma aceleró aún más sus saltos por los tejados de Nerima para llegar cuanto antes al dojo.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó, unos minutos después, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el dojo estaba libre de brechas. Entró anunciándose rápidamente y fue hasta la cocina, donde suponía estaría Kasumi, para preguntarle si había visto a Akane.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en la cocina, vio una escena muy diferente.

—¡Marido! ¡Te ordeno que salgas de ahí y des la cara!

—¿Mamá?

Efectivamente, Nodoka Saotome estaba, katana en mano, de pie ante su marido, el cuál se mantenía sentado con las piernas medio abiertas y con el miedo, y el asombro, pintado en el cuerpo. Ranma se fijó los cortes que había en el tatami entre las piernas de su padre.

—Nodoka… —empezó Genma sólo para ser interrumpido por su mujer.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó la mujer echando chispas por los ojos —¡No sé en qué estuve pensando cuando te dejé a Ranma! ¡Con todo el dinero que tiene mi familia! ¡Y sus incontables maestros de artes marciales!

—Nodoka, cariño —volvió a empezar Genma haciendo gestos con las manos para aplacarla —, ¿qué estás diciendo? Tú familia nunca tuvo mucho más de lo que tuvimos nosotros…

—¡No mientas, Genma! —y su mujer añadió un movimiento de katana que casi hace que salga volando a su advertencia.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Ranma, y su madre se giró, oportunidad que Genma aprovechó para arrebatarle la katana y guardarla a su espalda de un fluido movimiento.

—¿Dónde está la espada familiar? —demandó saber a voz de grito la mujer mirando a Genma, que hacía gestos de ignorancia.

En aquel instante, y justo antes de que Ranma también se pusiera a gritar, Kasumi, que había estado todo el rato atendiendo algo en el fuego y que había pasado desapercibida para Ranma, se dio la vuelta con una bandeja entre las manos sobre la que se apoyaban cuatro tazas de las que salían unos hilillos de vapor.

—Venga, tía Nodoka. Tómese un té y cálmese un poco —ofreció la mayor de los Tendô con voz calmada.

Nodoka se giró hacia ella y cogió una taza.

—Tienes razón, Kasumi. A pesar de mi salud de hierro, enfadarse así no es bueno, ni para mí ni para nadie —y se bebió de un trago el té.

Dejó la taza sobre la bandeja y luego se sentó. Ranma vio como los párpados empezaban a caérsele a su madre, que se acomodó otra vez en la silla, apoyó los brazos en la mesa, luego la cabeza en los brazos, y se durmió.

—¿Qué…? —empezó Ranma, pero la voz de su padre le llamó la atención.

—Me pregunto cuanto puede valer esta espada… —murmuraba su padre.

—Veo que tú no has cambiado nada —dijo Ranma enfadado y haciéndose sonar los nudillos.

—Eso está muy mal, tío Genma —recriminó Kasumi con un el cejo levemente fruncido, lo que consiguió mayores resultados que las amenazas de Ranma, ya que el hombre soltó la espada como si quemara —. Y Ranma, creo que tú también deberías tomarte un poco de té y calmarte.

Normalmente, Ranma se hubiera tomado la infusión con Kasumi, aunque sólo hubiera sido por no llevarle la contraria, pero había algo que hacía que sus instintos le gritaran que escapara de allí a toda velocidad.

—Esto… no va a poder ser —se disculpó, y Kasumi volvió a fruncir el ceño, y aquella vez más pronunciadamente que antes. A Ranma se le quedó la garganta seca —. Esto… es que estoy buscando a Akane. ¿No estará en casa?

—No sé. Ahora te lo digo —respondió Kasumi. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así unos instantes. Luego los volvió a abrir y continuó hablando —. La casa me dice que aquí no está.

—¿La… la casa? —repitió con cierto recelo el chico.

—Sí, claro —respondió Kasumi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Es muy amable, ¿lo sabías? Y tenemos suerte, porque no le importa que de vez en cuando hagamos agujeros. Dice que las reparaciones le hacen cosquillas, y que eso le gusta.

Ranma, que no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, se fue alejando muy despacito de Kasumi mientras ésta miraba a puntos cualquiera de la cocina y les sonreía. Mirando a un lado, vio que su padre hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—¡BuenoKasumitengoqueirabuscaraAkanehastaluego!

Y salió disparado hacia el segundo piso, dejando a su padre allí plantado.

—Mamá, Kasumi… diría que han sido "faneadas" —se dijo mientras recorría el pasillo del segundo piso.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su prometida, se detuvo. Si antes de que todo esto hubiera empezado, Akane ya había estado diferente, ¿cómo estaría ahora que Kasumi y su madre ya habían sido afectadas?

Antes de que pudiera decidir si debía llamar o era mejor entrar directamente, sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abrió lentamente, y Nabiki apareció por el umbral.

—Akane no está —le informó Nabiki mientras se apoyaba en el marco de su puerta —. No ha vuelto desde que fuisteis a ver al doctor.

—¡Maldita sea! —juró Ranma. Entonces, entrecerró los ojos y preguntó con recelo: —¿No estarás cambiada, Nabiki?

—No sé de qué me hablas, Ranma —respondió la hermana mediana de los Tendô sin que nada se mostrase en su rostro —, pero me debes quinientos yenes por la información.

Aquello fue respuesta suficiente para Ranma, que rebuscó entre sus bolsillos murmurando algo sobre el hecho de que estaba buscando a su propia hermana, y le entregó el dinero.

—Ya sé que es mi hermana —explicó Nabiki mientras contaba el dinero —. ¡Por eso sólo son quinientos yenes!

No queriendo ser desplumado aún más, Ranma se dio la vuelta para salir de allí y buscar a Akane en otro lugar, aunque no tenía ni idea de por donde continuar su búsqueda.

—Y por cierto —escuchó a su espalda la voz de Nabiki en un tono extrañamente serio —, deberías probar en el instituto. Tal vez Akane esté allí, ya que como antes pensaba que vosotros dos estabais desayunando para ir para allá…

Ranma lo pensó un momento y, falto de ideas como estaba, decidió probar.

—Gracias, Nabiki —dijo, y se puso en marcha.

Salió de la casa por la ventana de su habitación dado que quería evitar otro posible enfrentamiento con Kasumi, y tomó el camino que cada mañana seguía para ir al Instituto.

* * *

El camino, como había supuesto desde que salió del Dojo Tendô, sufría también del imparable paso del fanon. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la parte de la ciudad que había atravesado al venir desde la clínica del doctor Tôfû, esas calles que conocía tan bien no estaban tan infestadas de grietas. Había, sí, pero no en la abrumante cantidad que había calculado, y no sabía explicarse el por que de tal hecho.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dedicarle mucho más pensamiento, el Instituto Fûrinkan apareció ante él, una gran grieta atravesando el enorme reloj que servía de aviso a aquellos que llegaban tarde.

Al acercarse a la puerta principal, Ranma descubrió un gran corro de personas en el centro del patio frontal. Al acercarse más, vio que en el centro había un muchacho que sonreía a todo el mundo. Al observarle bien, Ranma dedujo que debía tratarse de un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, pues era evidentemente extranjero; su piel morena, su pelo dolorosamente rubio y sus enormes ojos azules lo delataban como tal. Al parecer, estaba hablando de alguna manera a través de la perfecta sonrisa que mantenía sin mover un ápice sus labios, porque podía oír su voz claramente por encima de los murmullos de la gente.

—…es un gran honor estar aquí, en el gran país que es Japón, cuna de tantas y tantas muchachas guapas —ante eso, las chicas menos agraciadas sonrieron aún más y se acercaron un poco al muchacho, mientras que las más bellas se voltearon con un gesto de indiferencia y se alejaron un poco del chico—, gracias a la beca que me ha otorgado personalmente el director de mi colegio en Alemania dadas mis sobresalientes notas.

—Así que es un empollón —resumió una voz masculina entre la muchedumbre, y la mayor parte de los chicos que se habían congregado alrededor del extranjero empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio habiendo perdido el interés.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No es por eso! —respondió el joven a nadie en particular, sin que su sonrisa decayese lo más mínimo—Como decía, Japón es la cuna de muchas muchachas guapas y, sobre todo, de muchísimas artes marciales…

Ante aquella declaración, todos los estudiantes quedaron en absoluto silencio, volviéndose lentamente a observar al nuevo aquellos que estaban de espaldas a él.

Daisuke, el amigo de Ranma de la escuela, que al hablar delató su presencia junto a él, acompañado de Hiroshi, su otro amigo moreno, se dirigió sin disimulado recelo al nuevo.

—¿No irás a comerte nuestros bocadillos como demostración de tu maestría en un extraño arte marcial de tu país?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió el estudiante nuevo con sorpresa, a pesar de que su perfecta sonrisa seguía pegada a su rostro.

—¿No te irás a obsesionar con cortarnos el pelo a todos de una manera antigua y ridícula? —siguió preguntando Daisuke.

—Para nada.

—No absorberás nuestra energía vital con… chupetes, o algo así —continuó el interrogatorio Hiroshi.

—Yo jamás haría eso —respondió complaciente.

—Y por último —anunció Daisuke con un suspiro de cansancio —, no declararás tu amor por dos chicas con mala poesía y no vivirás en tu mundo imaginario en general, ¿no?

Ante aquello último, el chico se quedó un momento pensativo, y Ranma creyó percibir una disminución en su sonrisa. Sin embargo, un instante después, volvía a sonreír tanto como siempre, y respondió imposiblemente fuerte teniendo en cuenta que no movía la boca de lo fija que tenía su sonrisa:

—No. A pesar de mi gusto por la buena literatura, otra cosa en la que Japón sobresale, y aunque no sé muy bien a que os referís con eso de "vivir en un mundo imaginario"…

—Diría —le interrumpió una voz que a Ranma le sonaba mucho, pero que no sabía concretar de quién —que se refieren a mi persona.

Ranma, el chico de intercambio, y el alumnado que todavía estaba allí se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz, descubriendo a un calmado Kunô que se dirigía hacia ellos en su atuendo típico azul oscuro y negro, impecablemente planchado y mantenido, de kendo, con su bokken a juego sujeto a la cintura.

—¡Oh, ahí viene Kunô! —anunció una voz entre la muchedumbre.

—Sí, el que era el mejor artista marcial de la escuela —añadió otra voz distinta.

—Y el que sigue siendo el más pervertido —añadió otra. Kunô no sólo se mantuvo impasible ante el resumen que hicieron de él sus compañeros, sino que incluso asintió mientras murmuraba unas palabras que a Ranma le pareció que eran algo como "La misma presentación. Normal…"

—Bueno —intervino entonces Daisuke volviéndose al nuevo—, ha sido un placer conocerte, Ichbin Garystu.

—El placer ha sido mío —respondió Ichbin Garystu al tiempo que devolvía la inclinación que había hecho Daisuke.

—Pero, ya se acaba el recreo —y volviéndose a su amigo, le preguntó: —¿Te vienes, Hiroshi?

—Sí —respondió éste —, pero oye: ¿Te das cuenta de que hoy es sábado?

—Ya lo sé —respondió Daisuke mientras él, como todos los estudiantes del Fûrinkan, se dirigían lentamente hacia el edificio del instituto —, pero es como si una fuerza extraña me empujara a seguir la rutina de siempre.

—¿Y te das cuenta de que con esa excusa tan poco concluyente estamos escapando apenas de una falla argumental bastante grave? —insistió Hiroshi.

—¿Y te das cuenta que el hecho de que nosotros nos demos cuenta de eso es una falla argumental en sí misma? —contraatacó su amigo mientras seguían alejándose.

Ranma dejó de observarlos y se dio cuenta que los únicos que quedaban a su lado eran Kunô e Ichbin Garystu. Pensó preguntar a Kunô sobre el paradero de Akane, pero rápidamente decidió probar con el nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, tenía la impresión de que llevaba un buen rato esperando allí, y aunque tuviera que describirle a Akane, estaba bastante seguro de que cuando hiciera referencia a esa voz infernal que había adquirido, la reconocería de inmediato. Además, con un poco de suerte, no tendría que luchar para obtener la información, a diferencia de lo que seguramente pasaría con Kunô, lo que le haría perder tiempo, y algo le decía que no le sobraba ni un segundo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar, la mano de Kunô sobre su hombro le detuvo.

—Ranma Saotome —comenzó con tono solemne, y el chico se preparó para un ataque inminente —, no tengo más remedio que… pedirte perdón.

—Kunô, no tengo tiem- ¿¡qué!? —soltó lleno de sorpresa.

—Hoy, mientras paseaba, me he encontrado con la bella Akane Tendô. No sé qué me ha poseído a abalanzarme sobre ella, pero se ha defendido como sólo ella sabe —explicó el kendoista mirando al suelo —. Al parecer, su golpe ha debido ser más fuerte que de costumbre, porque no recuerdo haber aterrizado del golpe. Cuando he despertado, como un rayo, la cordura ha recorrido mi cerebro. Y bajo su nueva y cálida luz, he observado mis recuerdos, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no he honrado de manera correcta los preceptos de rectitud y honor que me impuse cuando decidí seguir el camino de la espada.

—Es por todo esto —y se hincó sobre una rodilla — que deseo pedirte perdón, Ranma Saotome, pues, a pesar de todo, tú siempre has protegido a Akane Tendô con todas tus fuerzas que, aunque me cuesto reconocerlo, son superiores a las que yo, Tatewaki Kunô, poseo.

Un débil trueno, casi como de lástima, acompañó las últimas palabras del joven.

Ranma, por su parte, ya había comprendido lo que estaba sucediendo. Kunô había sido "faneado", y además, por lo que parecía, Akane había sido la responsable. Como era posible que Kunô se hubiera convertido en una persona razonable, sin embargo, se le escapaba totalmente, aunque no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que ello le brindaba.

—Kunô, oye, después de que Akane te pateara, ¿no habrás visto hacia donde se dirigía?

—Me temo que no, Ranma Saotome —respondió Kunô alzando la mirada hacia él —. Sin embargo, mientras esperaba aquí tu llegada, pude ver que entraba a los terrenos de la escuela. Curiosamente, fue en ese mismo instante en el que apareció esa gran brecha en el reloj del instituto —continuó mientras se ponía en pie.

—Yo quería disculparme también a Akane, tanto por mi repentino ataque anterior como por mi actitud desde que empezó a estudiar aquí, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una joven de curvas generosas y pelo extremadamente largo, de color lavanda, que, si las descripciones que mi hermana grita en sus accesos de ira son correctas, no era otra que…

—Shampoo —terminó Ranma —. Me voy al Cat Café.

—Espera, Ranma —dijo Kunô agarrándole para que no diera un salto y le dejara allí —. Todavía quiero pedirle perdón a Akane Tendô, así que deseo acompañarte.

Ranma pensó por un segundo en explicar a Kunô que seguramente Akane no le escucharía, pero sabía que Kunô no lo entendería; su segunda opción era noquearle, pero no se sentía a gusto haciéndolo cuando por fin se había vuelto cuerdo.

—De acuerdo, ven si quieres, pero date prisa, porque no pienso ir más despacio por ti —se decidió finalmente.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente el kendoista haciendo una profunda inclinación.

En el momento en que las dos figuras desaparecieron detrás de la tapia de la escuela, Ichbin Garystu se dio la vuelta, descubriendo un extraño personaje frente a él. Llevaba un típico conjunto hawaiano, unas gafas de sol enormes que no encajaban con el pálido sol que había amanecido y, sorprendentemente, lo que parecía una palmera en miniatura, con cocos y todo, crecía de su cabeza.

—¡Hola! —saludó el chico guardando su sorpresa y mostrando su mejor sonrisa —Mi nombre es Ichbin Garystu, ¿quién es usted?

—_Hello, my new student_! Soy el director del Fûrinkan, y espero que _you_ sepas _the first rule_ de esta escuela —respondió el director con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Oh! ¿Y cuál es esa regla? —preguntó interesado Ichbin Garystu, fijándose en los cortapelos que llevaba en las manos.

—¡_All students_ deben llevar el _haircut_ que yo les dé!

* * *

—¿También temes que esa Shampoo le haya hecho algo a Akane? —le preguntó Kunô a Ranma de repente mientras dejaban atrás el instituto Fûrinkan.

Ranma no sabía muy bien que pensar. No sabía si preocuparse más por Akane o por Shampoo, ya que si de un solo golpe había convertido a Kunô en una persona cuerda, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría resultar de una Shampoo cambiada.

—No sé qué pensar… —dijo Ranma sin darse cuenta.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Kunô muy sorprendido —Por lo que sé de mi hermana, esa joven es manipuladora y traicionera, y aunque la fiera Akane es también capaz de perdonar, al parecer su relación con ella es igual, o aún peor, que la que tiene con Kodachi.

Ranma no pudo hacer otra cosa que coincidir con Kunô, por extraño que le resultase. Por un momento dejó de mirar al frente y observo que Kunô le miraba extrañado, con esa cara que normalmente ponía cuando se transformaba en chico delante de sus narices, como si en un momento todo su mundo hubiera cambiado y toda la felicidad que sentía se hubiera transformado en confusión.

—No es que no esté preocupado por Akane —admitió entre dientes Ranma volviendo la vista al frente —. Si no lo estuviera, no estaría yendo de aquí para allá como lo estoy haciendo. Lo que pasa es que a Akane… le pasa algo.

Ranma le explicó entonces como había amanecido Akane y como, a causa de ello, habían ido a la consulta del doctor Tôfû, lo que allí había ocurrido y lo que el doctor le había explicado sobre el canon y el fanon, y como, finalmente, por consejo de Nabiki, se había dirigido al instituto.

—Ya ves —terminó unos minutos después Ranma —, por eso estaba buscando a Akane.

Sin embargo, Kunô se mantuvo en silencio y no le respondió, y Ranma vio que tenía esa expresión que ponía cuando trataba de aclarar algo en su mente, cuando pensaba duramente sobre algo.

No tardaron poco más que unos minutos después de la conversación en llegar al Cat Café, pero la sorpresa los congeló a ambos.

Lo primero que atrapó la atención de Ranma fue el cartel donde ponía en letras blancas ligeramente estilizadas sobre un fondo rojo el nombre del Cat Café, porque no había letras. O sí, no podía decir. Todo el edificio del Cat Café, e incluso los que lo rodeaban, habían dejado de… estar definidos. No sabía muy bien como explicarlo, pero al mirarlo le asaltaba la sensación de estar observando una foto que no se había enfocado bien, donde las formas se habían difuminado tanto que apenas estaban definidas y los colores no eran más que unas manchas que ocupaban grandes porciones sin un límite definido.

—Veo que nuestra nueva fachada te impresiona tanto como a mí, futuro yerno.

Ranma se volvió a su derecha para descubrir a Cologne, agarrada a su bastón, observando como él lo había hecho hasta entonces el borroso edificio del Cat Café.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ranma todavía muy sorprendido.

—¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! —respondió la Nujiezu algo irritada —Como que no fuera suficiente el hecho de que cada dos por tres el edificio se transformaba y se unía al bloque de edificios por un lado en vez de por el otro, como para que ahora le pase esto.

Ranma no comprendió a que se refería la anciana, pero al darse cuenta de que ella no sabía nada, decidió repetirle rápidamente lo que unos minutos antes le había dicho a Kunô.

—El fanon… —repitió lentamente Cologne cuando hubo terminado de contarle todo.

—Entonces, ¿ha visto a Akane? —preguntó con un tinte de ansiedad Ranma.

—Eh… Sí, sí —respondió distraídamente Cologne —. Vino con Shampoo, y claro, para cuando llegaron, Shampoo ya no era… ella.

Como si hubiera sido llamada, la joven y bella Nujiezu apareció en ese momento por la puerta corredera que, en ese instante, quedó definida y fijada, tan sólo para convertirse nuevamente en un borrón en el instante en que Shampoo atravesó por completo su umbral.

—_Nihao_, Ranma —saludó lentamente Shampoo. Ranma reparó en que, en una de sus manos llevaba una espada, y en la otra, una bandeja con unas bolas de arroz que aún desprendían vapor. Su estómago se hizo presente con un rugido no muy alto pero bastante largo.

—Ho-hola, Shampoo —respondió sin poder ocultar cierto nerviosismo. La mirada que la Nujiezu le estaba dedicando le recordaba demasiado a las que había sufrido aquella vez que ella había llevado la joya cambia-temperamento, y esto le desconcertaba mucho.

—Así que tú eres Shampoo, aquella que tanto ha combatido con la hermosa Akane Tendô. Soy Tatewaki Kunô, el capitán del equipo de kendo del instituto Fûrinkan, considerado una estrella en el mundo del kendo escolar, y mi apodo es "el trueno azul del instituto Fûrinkan". Y tengo diecisiete años —casi como riéndose del cielo azul sin nubes que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, un trueno se oyó en la lejanía.

Ranma vio por el rabillo del ojo como Cologne observó a Kunô detenidamente un momento, y luego se giró a su bisnieta, y de repente, una expresión de comprensión se instaló en su seco y arrugado rostro.

—Ranma, seguro que hambre tener, ¿verdad? Comer estos pasteles de arroz que haber preparado, ¿sí? —con un par de pasos hacia Ranma llenos de la alegría y energía que solían rebosar en ella, Shampoo, ignoró por completo al joven que se acababa de presentar. Por su parte, Kunô se mantuvo sereno, aunque el enfado que sentía por ser ignorado era evidente en su rostro, y Ranma pagó la fascinación que una vez más sintió al ver a Kunô actuar como una persona normal dejando que Shampoo casi le hiciera tragar a la fuerza los pasteles de arroz, con bandeja y todo.

—Ahora no, Shampoo —con un par de movimientos y un mortal hacia atrás, Ranma evitó que la Nujiezu siquiera le rozara. Cologne había dicho que no era ella misma, y a Kunô le había "faneado" Akane de un solo golpe. No, definitivamente no pensaba arriesgarse.

—¡Bisnieta! —gritó entonces Cologne por encima de la replica que empezaba a formar Shampoo —Tengo que ir a la consulta de ese tal doctor Tôfû. Llévame hasta él.

—Pero bisabuela, las bolas de arroz… —insistió Shampoo.

—Vieja, dígame dónde está Akane —ordenó entonces Ranma, colocándose entre Cologne y Shampoo para acaparar toda la atención de la primera.

—No —respondió inmediatamente la anciana, pero Ranma vio como sus facciones se enternecían un tanto —. Futuro yerno, ven con nosotras a la consulta de ese doctor. Esto… el fanon te supera aún más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

—Sí, eso, venir con nosotras —añadió Shampoo meneando la bandeja precariamente.

—No —insistió —. Tengo que encontrar a Akane. ¡Dime donde ha ido!

Cologne aguantó unos instantes la mirada llena de determinación de Ranma antes de suspirar y apartar la vista.

—Ya veo… —suspiró la anciana —Como quieras. Antes de que se marchara dijo algo de que iba a "poner en su sitio" a una cocinera de okonomiyaki. Si no me equivoco, ésa debe ser tu amiga travestida llamada Ukyô Kuonji.

—¡Utchan! —murmuró Ranma sin aliento, ignorante de la enorme preocupación que estaba mostrando —Debo… debo ir para allá cuanto antes —resolvió aún impresionado.

—¡No! —Ranma oyó como en la lejanía la voz de Shampoo gritar —Ranma tener que tomar estas bolas de arroz.

Antes de poder volverse, sin embargo, oyó el sonido de metal chocando violentamente contra madera, seguido de un salvaje grito de guerra.

Ahí estaban, Kunô y Shampoo, midiendo sus fuerzas a través de sus espadas, y aunque la de Kunô era de madera, eso no le impedía aguantar e incluso vencer a Shampoo en el duelo de fuerzas que estaban llevando a cabo.

—¡Atacar por la espalda es sin duda el acto más indigno en el arte de la espada, mujer! —informó Kunô a la amazona con bastante enfado —No puedo permitir que una ofensa así quede sin respuesta. ¡Defiéndete!

Y Kunô atacó. Ranma sabía que, si se trataba de vencer a Kunô en una lucha con espada, las dificultades para vencer al capitán del equipo escolar de kendo eran enormes. Mientras que esquivar sus ataques con su estilo indiscriminado apenas le resultaba ya una incomodidad, Ranma sabía que si tuviera que mantener una posición de defensa con arma, estaría más que presionado a mantenerse un movimiento por delante que Kunô. Pero cuando lo vio combatir con Shampoo, lanzando un mandoble en diagonal de derecha a izquierda que destrozó la pared que estaba detrás de la Nujiezu, y que ésta esquivó rodando hacia un lado, y continuando con una rápida estocada donde Shampoo estaba que fue desviada hacia un lado, entonces, descubrió a un Kunô mucho más centrado que nunca, y vio el potencial que una mente más clara le había dado al joven maestro de kendo.

Era una pena que aquello no pudiera durar mucho.

—¡Chico loco debería dejar de atacar a Shampoo si no querer morir! —advirtió Shampoo con enfado, ganándose una serie de ataques rápidos y precisos que por poco destrozan sus preciadas bolas de arroz. La chica contraatacó con una serie de poderosos cortes horizontales alternativamente de derecha a izquierda y viceversa que Kunô aguantó a expensas de retroceder unos pasos, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, lo que Shampoo aprovechó para girar completamente y aprovechar la inercia para descargar un tremendo golpe.

Kunô, sin embargo, anticipó su movimiento y dejó su espada baja, y al terminar su giro Shampoo, el practicante de kendo levantó su bokken llevándose la espada de su contrincante hacia arriba, lejos de su cuerpo, y haciendo perder el equilibrio totalmente a Shampoo, que se tambaleó en un solo pie intentando recuperar su centro de gravedad.

Kunô la golpeó suavemente en la nuca con el mango de su espada, y Shampoo cayó sin mucha gracia al suelo, más herida en su orgullo que físicamente, y perdiendo finalmente el control de las bolas de arroz, que se esparcieron por el suelo, incluso rompiéndose algunas.

—Eso te enseñará, mujer —sentenció el joven con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a la joven, demostrando que no le tenía miedo.

Sin embargo, Shampoo no debía estar dispuesta a aceptar una humillación como esa. Se levantó rápidamente, agarró la espada con ambas manos, y con un grito salvaje, cargó espada arriba contra su indefenso contrincante.

El ataque hubiera tenido éxito, pensó Ranma, si no hubiera sido porque Cologne lo desbarató antes si quiera de que empezara. En el momento en que su bisnieta dio el primer paso, Cologne ya estaba detrás de ella, presionando con la punta de su bastón un punto de la nuca que la dejó inconsciente. Lo que más sorprendió a Ranma, sin embargo, fue que seguidamente, le hiciera lo mismo a Kunô.

—¿Por qué… —empezó a preguntar Ranma confuso.

—Será mejor que me los lleve con el doctor. Así podré tenerlos controlados —explicó Cologne interrumpiéndole —. Ten cuidado, futuro yerno. Vi como Akane tocaba a Mousse, y después ese chico cabezota desapareció.

—Ese cegato no es rival para mí —respondió Ranma con su altanería más típica.

—Cierto, pero los efectos del fanon son impredecibles —le avisó con seriedad la anciana.

—Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta —admitió entre dientes Ranma —. Me voy, vieja. Er… gracias por decirme donde estaba Akane.

—Ve, futuro yerno.

Ranma echó a correr en dirección al Utchan's sin mirar atrás. Se sentía un poco mal por lo que les había sucedido a Kunô y Shampoo, pero tenía que encontrar a Akane. Además, puede que Utchan estuviera en peligro y… ella era su amiga.

* * *

Aviso (muy pequeño): Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, esta historia está escrita con la intención de que nos riamos un poco de nosotros mismo de la manera más sana posible. He incluido errores que yo mismo cometo, porque también quería reírme de mi mismo, para que nadie crea que me creo un ser perfecto y todo eso. Si alguien está dispuesto a dejarse "añadir" discretamente, que me indique un error, discretamente, por supuesto, pues esto no es nada como eso de "elige tu historia" o virguerías por el estilo, y ya veré si puedo añadirlo a la conclusión, que la verdad está ya medio escrita. Por otro lado, con un poco de suerte, en la conclusión añadiré al final un pequeño vocabulario de palabras extranjeras, como suelo hacer en todos los escritos, y puede que una pequeña guía de referencias más bien oscuras (en este capítulo hay una bastante curiosa) y la lista de fallos comunes en este fandom que he presentado de una manera u otra. Eso es todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**La épica, épica historia de los típicos, típicos fallos**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y esta historia no está escrita con ánimo de lucro, y todas esas consideraciones semi-legales que a nadie interesan.

* * *

Las fallas de coherencia a su alrededor no hacían más que ponerle nervioso. Podía ver con verdadera inquietud una especie de luz diminuta justo en el centro de cada grieta sobre la que posaba la mirada, grietas que seguían apareciendo por todas partes, muchas de ellas en lugares imposibles.

Entre aquellas agobiantes imágenes, Ranma se dirigió rápidamente al Utchan's, notando también que cada vez veía menos vecinos de Nerima por las calles mientras se movía por los tejados de los edificios.

Unos minutos después, llegó por fin al Utchan's, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que la fachada del edificio estaba tan definida como siempre, al contrario de lo que había visto en el Cat Café. El muestrario de okonomiyakis seguía en su sitio, las cortinas con el nombre de "Utchan's" estaban tan rojas y desgastadas como siempre y la puerta corredera seguía dando la impresión de ser tan frágil como siempre le había parecido.

Un poco más tranquilo por todo aquello, Ranma cruzó el umbral del restaurante bastante más despacio de lo que lo hacía normalmente, permitiendo que una mezcla de olores conocidos y muy agradables para él inundasen su olfato. El olor a aceite quemado, el de los huevos fritos, el de las gambas en su punto… Todas aquellas esencias le hacían la boca agua, y el ruido de la gente metida en sus conversaciones, las risas e incluso las discusiones, creaban un fondo de sonidos que le relajaron aún más y le permitieron olvidarse del problema que le ocupaba durante unos instantes.

Durante unos pocos instantes.

—¡Hola Ranchan! ¿Quieres uno de gambas? —le saludó Ukyô Kuonji, su amiga de la infancia y dueña del restaurante de okonomiyakis.

Ranma fijó por fin su vista sobre la chica que le había saludado, y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase lentamente en su rostro. Ukyô estaba como siempre, embutida en su traje de chef masculino de okonomiyakis, con su enorme espátula atada a su espalda y su cinta de espátulas arrojadizas recorriéndole diagonalmente el pecho a modo de advertencia hacia sus rivales. Además, su pelo castaño oscuro seguía liso, libre y bien cuidado, cubriéndole prácticamente toda la espalda. Y su pericia en la cocina, como pudo comprobar mientras se acercaba a ella, seguía intacta.

—Muchas gracias, Utchan, estoy hambriento —agradeció Ranma antes de comerse el tentempié de un bocados —. Apenas he desayunado esta mañana —explicó al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ukyô.

—¿Y cómo ha sido eso? —preguntó la chica mientras preparaba otro okonomiyaki, esta vez algo más grande.

—Pues verás, esta mañana ha sucedido algo muy extraño con Akane.

Mientras Ranma acababa con su segundo, su tercero y empezaba su cuarto okonomiyaki, rápidamente le hizo un resumen de lo que había pasado durante la mañana a la cocinera, que escuchó con gran atención.

—Y eso es básicamente lo que ha pasado — finalizó el chico tras ingerir el último bocado de su okonomiyaki.

—Eh, Ranma, ¿estás seguro de lo que me acabas de contar? —preguntó Ukyô tratando de no parecer incrédula, y fallando miserablemente.

—Totalmente —aseguró Ranma con decisión —. Ya sé que esto suena un poco raro, con todo eso del "fanon" y esas cosas que ni yo entiendo, pero es la verdad. Cosas más raras… bueno, en realidad nunca he visto nada tan raro.

—Ranma, no sé qué te pasa, ¡pero lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido! —exclamó Ukyô incapaz de esconder su incredulidad por más tiempo.

—¿A qué te…

—Ranma, desde que has venido no has hecho más que decir tonterías. ¿Akane poseída por algo llamado "fanon"? ¿Fallas que salen de la nada? ¿Kunô cuerdo? Ranma, creo que necesitas ayuda, una ayuda que tus amigos no podemos darte…

—Pero Ukyô —respondió Ranma sin hacer caso al último comentario de la joven —, si no me ayudas, Akane…

—¡Akane! ¡Siempre Akane! —explotó finalmente Ukyô —¡No piensas más que en Akane! Así nunca te vas a dar cuenta de lo que tienes delante, si siempre permaneces cegado por Akane.

—Ranma —comenzó otra vez tras darse un momento para calmarse —, entre todos los restaurantes que tengo que dirigir, apenas sí tengo tiempo para pasarlo en este sirviendo a los clientes con mis propias manos. Sabes de sobra que lo hago porque tú estás aquí, porque ya somos mayores de edad y podemos decidir que queremos hacer con nuestras vidas. Pero es por esa mismo razón por la que yo no puedo seguir así, Ranma.

Por su parte, el joven Saotome no tenía respuesta para aquello, sobre todo por que no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Rápidamente, una sospecha apareció en su mente.

—¡Escúchame, Ranma! —le espetó Ukyô al darse cuenta de sus deliberaciones interiores —Aunque Akane me cae bien, me temo que tiene problemas, y que con lo ciego que estás respecto a ella, no te das cuenta de que esos mismos problemas se te están pasando a ti. Por favor Ranma, somos mayores de edad, tenemos un buen futuro por delante y unos estupendos amigos. No lo eches todo a perder.

Al ver que Ranma no le respondió, Ukyô bajo la mirada, entristecida.

—Lo siento, me voy arriba a descansar un poco —dijo, y acto seguido, subió por las escaleras al final del restaurante.

"¿Qué demonios es eso de que tiene muchos restaurantes? ¿Y lo de qué somos mayores de edad?" No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Todo aquello le olía cada vez a que Ukyô había sido "faneada". Si Akane se dirigía hacia aquí, que Ukyô ya estuviese cambiada significaba que ya había llegado, pero, ¿hacía cuánto? ¿Pudiera ser que todavía estuviera allí?

—¿Ranma?

Una voz conocida le llamó a su espalda, y al girarse, descubrió a Konatsu, el kunoichi que resultó ser un hombre aunque se travestía y se comportaba como una mujer porque había sido criado como tal, y que junto a Ukyô y Akane liberó de la esclavitud a la que le sometían sus hermanastras y su madrastra como si fuera una versión pobre y fea de "La Cenicienta".

Tal y como solía hacer desde que Ukyô le contrató como camarera del Utchan's, Konatsu llevaba puesto un uniforme muy parecido a un kimono que, junto al maquillaje y el resto de accesorios de los que se valía el travestido, le daban la apariencia de una bella y joven muchacha tradicional japonesa, visión reforzada por lo perfectamente limpio y arregaldo que llevaba dicho uniforme.

Ranma, a pesar de las apariencias, desconfiaba de Konatsu. Al fin y al cabo, si Ukyô había sido faneada, ¿qué evitaba que Konatsu también hubiera sido afectada? Tenía que reconocer que se estaba comportando como siempre, es decir, más bien cohibida, tímida y asustadiza, pero de todas maneras la duda seguía planeando en su pensamiento.

—Ranma, ¿tú también has advertido el comportamiento extraño de Ukyô? —preguntó en voz baja Konatsu.

Esta preguntó despertó el interés de Ranma, que decidió seguir la conversación para ver si podía descubrir si la kunoichi estaba en sus cabales o no.

—Sí, es muy extraño. Me pregunto por qué ha cambiado así.

—Si lo que ha estado hablando con ella es cierto, entonces supongo que ha sido a causa de Akane —le hizo saber aún en voz baja.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó rápidamente Ranma, suponiendo apesadumbrado cual iba a ser la respuesta.

—Faltaban como unos diez minutos para que fuera mediodía, y Ukyô estaba barriendo la entrada del restaurante como suele hacer normalmente antes de que vengan los clientes de la comida —relató Konatsu con pena no disimulada —. Salí a ayudarla, y en ese momento apareció Akane. Sin ni siquiera saludar, se dirigió hasta Ukyô y entró en el restaurante rozándole la frente. Fue a partir de entonces que Ukyô empezó a decir cosas raras y a comportarse de forma extraña, tan extraña…

En aquel punto, Konatsu no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar entre sollozos ahogados e intentos fallidos de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Qué pasó, Konatsu? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Ranma algo nervioso. Sabía de sobra que Konatsu era un hombre, pero aún así, se comportaba demasiado como una mujer como para que a Ranma no le pusiera algo nervioso al verle llorar.

—Es que… ¡Es que Ukyô me ignora desde entonces! —explotó medio indignada y medio derrumbada la camarera del Utchan's —¡No sé qué hacer! Aunque pase a su lado, aunque le hable o le grite, es como si no pudiera verme ni oírme.

Aunque Ranma estaba impaciente por saber que había pasado con Akane después, le resultaba imposible ignorar el hecho de que Konatsu, la única que parecía no haber sido afectada por el fanon aparte de Cologne, estaba totalmente hundida.

—Konatsu, escucha —le dijo para llamarle la atención —. No creo que Utchan te esté ignorando por que quiera. ¿Has escuchado todo lo que le he contado a Utchan? —ante su negativa, continuó —Se resume en que el fanon se está apoderando de nuestro mundo, y Akane, por alguna razón, parece ser su portadora. Ya sabes lo del fanon, ¿no? Eso de los libros que aparecen en la biblioteca y de las historias que, por tanto, tiene que haber y que no llegan a convertirse en libros…

—¡Esos libros los conozco! —le interrumpió Konatsu más alegre —La buena señora bibliotecaria me ha dejado leer más de uno, ya que en algunos, mis sueños sobre Ukyô y yo se hacen realidad…

—No, si al final voy a ser yo el único que no ha leído ninguno de esos libros —gruñó para sí Ranma.

—O sea, que eso significa que Ukyô y Akane no son ellas mismas en este momento —aventuró con esperanza Konatsu.

—Sí, eso es.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarlas? —preguntó inmediatamente.

—Debemos encontrar a Akane cuanto antes —respondió Ranma, de nuevo con un tinte de ansiedad en su voz —. Es la única pista que tenemos de todo este desastre.

—Entonces vayamos a por ella al almacén —resolvió felizmente Konatsu.

—¿Cómo?

—Ah, es verdad —dijo Konatsu con tono de disculpa —. Es que, después de que Ukyô y ella hablaran un rato, Ukyô le dejó revisar todo lo que quisiera de todo el restaurante. Por lo poco que pudo oír entre mis propios intentos por llamar la atención de Ukyô, Akane estaba buscando algo desesperadamente que no había podido encontrar ni en su instituto ni en ese café que llevan las amazonas chinas rivales de mi jefa. De hecho, justo antes de que entraras tú, Akane se metió en el almacén, el último sitio que le quedaba por mirar, y como no la he visto salir, supongo que todavía estará allí.

Ranma ni siquiera le contestó, porque se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta que Konatsu le había señalado. Sin embargo, antes de que hubiera recorrido la mitad de la distancia, la puerta se abrió y, del interior del almacén, apareció Akane.

Pero, no parecía la Akane que llevaba buscando todo el día. Tenía la cara repintada con demasiado colorete y los labios repasados de varios colores, además de unos ojos muy rojos que parecían ser el resultado de haberse dado demasiado rimel. Tenía también teñida partes de su cabellera de distintos colores, desde el castaño claro hasta el rojo intenso, y su ropa parecía más una exposición de complementos que algo conjuntado para salir.

—Parece ser —dijo a su lado Konatsu —como si se hubiera maquillado y vestido varias veces, una encima de otra, como si no se diese cuenta de que ya estaba preparada para salir.

Por suerte para Ranma, Akane no miró hacia su dirección durante el rato que se la quedaron mirando. El joven no pensaba desaprovechar esa ventaja quedándose quieto por más tiempo, por lo que, impulsándose muy fuerte, se dirigió de un salto en dirección a Akane por su espalda para… para…

Para preguntarse qué haría cuando la atrapase.

—Y ahora, ¿dónde estoy? —preguntó a nadie en particular Ryôga de un potente grito cuando abrió en ese preciso momento la puerta corredera del Utchan's de par en par.

Aquel grito alertó a Akane que, girándose, se encontró con que Ranma se dirigía hacia ella como un misil por encima de la plancha. De un rápido movimiento, Ranma se encontró dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la pared, por lo que girando en pleno vuelo de mala manera, absorbió con las piernas el impacto y seguidamente, recuperó la verticalidad.

—Ah, ¡hola Akane! ¿Qué haces tú por Okinawa? —preguntó Ryôga a Akane con el nerviosismo que siempre le invadía al estar frente a la chica de sus sueños.

Akane se movía a una velocidad endiablada y con una gracia y una fluidez inusual en ella y, cuando estuvo a la altura de Ryôga, le empujó con un mano.

Lo que Ranma no se esperaba era que Ryôga saliese disparado y se empotrara contra la pared que había enfrente del Utchan's. Sí esperaba, por otro lado, que en cuanto el camino estuvo despejado, Akane saliese disparada de allí a toda velocidad.

Salió tan rápido como pudo queriendo suponer que Ryôga estaba bien, y subió de un salto a un tejado cercano, desde donde pudo ver la silueta de Akane haciéndose cada vez más pequeña. Obviando el hecho de que Akane jamás había sido capaz de navegar por los tejados como lo hacían Ryôga o él, comenzó la persecución.

Y aunque su experiencia le daba una ventaja recorriendo los tejados, esa experiencia no era suficiente como para alcanzarla, dado que ella simplemente le superaba en velocidad, y poco a poco, su figura se iba haciendo más y más pequeña y más difícil de distinguir entre el paisaje urbano de Nerima.

Finalmente, viéndose incapaz de alcanzarla y sin poder distinguir su silueta, decidió volver al Utchan's para ver si le había dicho a Konatsu o a Ukyô cuál era su siguiente destino. Y de paso, ver si Ryôga estaba bien, ya que aunque había supuesto que no le había pasado nada y le había dejado allí para comenzar la infructuosa persecución que acababa de dar por concluida, la verdad es que estaba algo preocupado por la posibilidad de que Ryôga también hubiera sido "faneado".

Así que, se dio la vuelta y decidió bajar al nivel de la calle para ver donde se encontraba. Cuando aterrizó desde el tejado, se dio la vuelta y encontró…

—¿El Utchan's?

Delante de él volvía a estar la fachada del Utchan's, a pesar de que no había dado un paso en la dirección del restaurante de okonomiyakis. Muy confuso, volvió a darse la vuelta, y observó la pared donde Ryôga había sido añadido por Akane como un sobrerrelieve. Al fijarse en el cráter con forma humana que había dejado, vio que una gran cantidad de pequeñas fallas de coherencia inundaban la marca en la pared, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Finalmente, se dirigió al interior del Utchan's. Dentro ya no había ningún cliente, y las únicas personas que vio eran Ukyô a la plancha, Ryôga inconsciente sobre la plancha, y Konatsu cuidando de este último.

Rápidamente, empezó a oler a carne quemándose y en poco tiempo, un humillo grisáceo salía en pequeñas columnas de la espalda del chico inconsciente.

—¡Aauu! —el salto que dio Ryôga casi le empotró en el techo, y Konatsu no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ryôga todavía desorientado —Recuerdo que Akane…

Entonces, Ryôga se giró hacia Ranma y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Esto es todo culpa tuya! —acusó Ryôga sin previo aviso dirigiéndose a Ranma. Acto seguido, se lanzó con una patada voladora hacia Ranma, que éste esquivó, y que destruyó por completo la mesa donde el joven Saotome se había sentado.

—¿Cómo puede ser esto culpa mía? —preguntó enfadado y sorprendido Ranma mientras esquivaba otra patada circular y un par de puñetazos dirigidos a su estómago que hicieron añicos otra mesa más —¡Si ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando!

—¡Sé perfectamente lo que está pasando! —le contravino cesando su ataque —¡Akane estaba huyendo de ti, por lo que has debido herirla otra vez!

—¡Por esa deshonra, te castigaré! —finalizó Ryôga aún más lleno de furia. Entonces, lanzó un puñetazo a la cabeza de Ranma, que éste desvió a la derecha con un ligero toque y luego se apoyó en la patada con la que su rival intentó partirle en dos, de manera que retrocedió de un salto hacia la salida.

—¡Eso no es así, Ryôga! —negó Ranma —¡La verdad es otra!

Pero, Ranma no tuvo tiempo de aclararle la verdad a Ryôga porque una espátula gigante cortó el aire que había en el lugar en el que se encontraba hasta un instante antes. Rodando un poco más hacia atrás, se encontró en la entrada del Utchan's, desde donde vio a Ryôga y a Ukyô en posiciones de ataque.

—¡Ranchan, mira cómo me estáis dejando el restaurante! —gritó enfadada la chef.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, Ranma! ¡No haces otra cosa que herir a las mujeres! —le echó en cara el chico perdido.

Con sendos gritos de guerra, ambos se lanzaron hacia él con un poderosa patada, que Ranma esquivó cediendo terreno y saliendo finalmente del edificio, al tiempo que gritaba algo como:

—¿¡Por qué a mí!?

* * *

Konatsu estaba ciertamente dividida. Por un lado, sentía la necesidad de salir y ayudar a su jefa, pero por otro, sabía que Ranma era posiblemente el único que no había sido afectado por el fanon, y por tanto, una de sus pocas esperanzas para hacer que Ukyô volviese a su ser normal.

No tuvo que decidirse por nada, sin embargo, ya que en aquel instante el teléfono del restaurante comenzó a sonar tan estruendoso como siempre, sacando a Konatsu de un salto de sus deliberaciones mentales.

—¡Aquí el restaurante Utchan's, el emporio del okonomiyaki! —recitó como bienvenida Konatsu. Ukyô le había obligado por métodos muy expeditivos a aprenderse ese mensaje de memoria, y tan bien se lo había aprendido que algunas personas ya le habían confundido con un contestador automático.

—Err… ¿Hola? Aquí el doctor Tôfû. ¿Ukyô? —la voz al otro lado del aparato era la de un hombre maduro y culto que se estaba enfrentando a una situación que le superaba, pero que aún así hacía todo lo posible para dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Entonces recordó como era el hombre que llamaba; Ukyô le había enseñado una foto en la que salía por casualidad junto con Ranma y Akane delante de su clínica. Llevaba muchos años siendo el médico de la familia de Akane y había ayudado en más de una ocasión a Ranma, siempre demostrando una gran calma y unos enormes conocimientos.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, parecía intranquilo e inseguro.

—No, soy Konatsu —respondió al fin —. Ahora mismo Ukyô no está disponible.

—¡Quédate quieto y recibe tu castigo! —decía la voz de Ryôga con cierta frustración desde fuera del restaurante.

—En realidad, llamaba para comprobar si Ranma se encontraba allí en este momento.

—Ranchan, ¿cómo voy a arreglar todo lo que habéis destrozado? —preguntó la voz de Ukyô fuera.

—En este momento, Ranma también está ocupado —informó con cierta incomodidad.

—¡No ha sido culpa mía! —se defendía Ranma verbalmente.

—Necesito que venga a mi consulta cuanto antes, ya que tal vez haya una manera de detener el avance del fanon… ¿Konatsu? ¿Konatsu?

Pero Konatsu ya había dejado el aparato para que la gravedad lo colgara. Con una velocidad increíble y un cuidado aún mayor, se quitó el uniforme del restaurante, se enfundó sus ropas de kunoichi, y salió del restaurante con las llaves en la mano.

Apenas tardó un minuto en dejar totalmente cerrado el Utchan's mientras a su espalda continuaba la lucha a tres bandos. Cuando terminó, se disculpó mentalmente a Ukyô, y procedió lanzar una bomba de humo justo en el centro de los tres luchadores. Cuando el humo se disipó, Ranma, Ukyô y Ryôga estaban atados y amordazados con unas cuerdas casi tan anchas como sus brazos. Entonces, procedió a pasarse el final de las cuerdas por encima del hombro, y empezó a andar en la dirección de la consulta del doctor Tôfû.

* * *

El Universo,

La Vía Láctea,

El brazo de Sagitario,

El Sistema Solar,

Los planetas interiores,

La Tierra,

El hemisferio norte,

Asia,

Japón,

Tokio,

Distrito de Nerima,

Una de sus calles, 12:18 PM,

Ranma POV

¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Cómo es posible que ninguno pudiésemos zafarnos de su ataque? ¿Acaso ella también ha sido faneada como Akane, y se ha vuelto más poderosa? Pero parecía que no había sido afectada. Me pregunto… Me pregunto adónde habrá ido Akane ahora. Puede estar en cualquier parte…

¡No importa! ¡Te encontraré!

Ryôga POV

¡Ranma! ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

Konatsu POV

Utchan, sé lo que debes estar pensando: Sí, yo también siento que si seguimos en la actual dirección con respecto al restaurante, unido al status quo en nuestra relación personal, jamás podremos salir de nuestra precaria situación económica, y siento mucho que no le haya puesto el mismo empeño al trabajo últimamente como al principio…

Ukyô POV

¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Quién me ha atado y amordazado? ¡¿Y quién o qué me está arrastrando?! ¡Ranchan, ayúdame!

Un vecino cualquiera POV

¿Qué? Estoy viendo a una guapísima ninja llevar a rastras atados con unas enormes sogas a otros tres jóvenes que están haciendo tres marcas en el cemento al ser arrastrados y que ni siquiera se les rompe la ropa al ser llevados así. ¿Puede ser?

Si no recuerdo mal, el polo norte tiene unas magníficas vistas en esta época del año…

Konatsu PO…

Tras un nuevo giro, Konatsu encontró por fin el edificio que andaba buscando. La consulta del doctor Tôfû se levantaba ante ella libre de esas horribles brechas que había tenido que rodear durante todo el camino para que ninguno de sus "acompañantes" las tocara por accidente. Sin demorarse ni un segundo más admirando la fachada, se adentró corriendo en el edificio, anunciando su llegada a gritos.

Un momento después aparecieron por la puerta que llevaba a una de las habitaciones de consulta tres personas. Una era el doctor Tôfû, vistiendo un gi marrón y sus gafas de montura redonda que le daban el aspecto de uno de esos médicos jovenzuelos que saben más de lo que aparentan.

La otra persona era, si Konatsu no se equivocaba, la matriarca de las amazonas chinas y bisabuela de la joven Shampoo, una pequeña mujer llena de arrugas que andaba siempre de un lado a otro con su bastón de madera también arrugada, y con el que era capaz de hacer grandes acrobacias y más de un truco que ni ella misma sabía como copiar. Si la mirada que le estaba echando a la tercera persona era alguna indicación, parecía que no se fiara ni un pelo de ella.

Finalmente, la tercera persona era alguien a quién no había visto jamás. Lucía una enorme túnica negra con capucha que cubría por entero su cuerpo e incluso tapaba sus pies. Lo único que se le podía ver eran sus dientes algo amarillentos y mal colocados entre las sombras en las que la capucha sumía su rostro por completo.

—Por fin estáis aquí —dijo a forma de saludo Cologne.

—Sí. En cuanto el doctor dijo que había una forma de solucionar toda esta… locura que está invadiendo el mundo, no pude esperar un momento —respondió con cierta ansiedad Konatsu.

—Dije que tal vez había una forma de solucionarlo, siempre que nuestro invitado nos ilumine por fin sobre el tema —le corrigió el doctor girándose hacia la persona que Konatsu no había reconocido.

Sin embargo, el extraño se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que Ranma, Ryôga y Ukyô aprovecharon ese momento para hacer notar su disgustada situación ante todo los presentes.

—Es verdad, es verdad —respondió por fin el extraño con una voz profunda y cavernosa de barítono —. Pero antes, deberíamos desatar a estos pobres jóvenes.

Un momento después, los tres jóvenes estaban de nuevo de pie, frotándose las muñecas para deshacer el efecto de haber estado atados y haber sido arrastrados durante tanto tiempo.

—Um, gracias… —agradeció Ranma al extraño después de que éste le hubiera desatado a él —Muy bien, ¿cómo puedes…

Ranma, sin embargo, no pudo continuar porque su benefactor pegó un chillido extremadamente agudo e intenso de colegiala que le dejó momentáneamente sordo del oído derecho.

Fue entonces cuando, de un rápido movimiento con su bastón, Cologne destrozó la túnica del extraño, que cayó hecha jirones a su alrededor, descubriendo a una joven que no podía tener más de quince años y que llevaba puesto un conjunto de lo más normal, vaqueros y camisa, que aunque bastante guapa, no podía compararse con las bellezas que residían en Nerima.

—¡Sabía que ocultabas algo! ¡Dinos quién eres! —demandó saber Cologne.

—¡Ah, Ranma, protégeme! —pidió asustada como una niña la extraña, que trató de refugiarse en los brazos de Ranma, pero que lo único que se encontró fue una estatua de un mapache en su lugar.

—Lo siento, no me fío ni un pelo —se disculpó Ranma cuando la chica le mandó una mirada de reproche.

—¡Habla ahora, a menos que quieras dejar de ser una visita en esta consulta para pasar a ser un paciente! —insistió Cologne, permitiendo que su aura fuera visible durante unos instantes.

—¡Ah, no me hagan daño! —suplicó la chica —¡Yo sólo estoy aquí de recado!

—¿De recado? —repitió intrigado el doctor.

—¡Sí! —confirmó de nuevo la extraña —Yo estaba tan tranquila en mi casa leyendo unas historias sobre… vosotros en mi ordenador cuando, de repente, una voz como la que estaba utilizando, grave y profunda, me llamó y me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda para salvar vuestro mundo. Un instante después… ¡Ey! ¡Qué estoy hablando!

Aquel grito sirvió para que todos volvieran a prestar atención a la chica, pues rápidamente habían perdido interés en su historia y habían empezado a comentar otras cosas sobre su aspecto.

—Continúa, por favor —le invitó amigablemente el doctor Tôfû, el único que parecía realmente avergonzado por su falta de atención.

—Como iba diciendo, una voz me llamó para salvar el mundo, y en cuanto acepté, una brillante luz me rodeó y en un instante me vi transportada a la entrada de esta consulta, vestida como me habéis visto. A pesar del miedo que sentía en ese momento, me prometí que llevaría a cabo la tarea que se me había encomendado aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a los peores monstruos del mismísimo infierno, aunque tuviera que dar la vuelta al mundo perseguida por asesinos sin escrúpulos que intentaran matarme, aunque, incluso, tuviera que dar mi vida…

—Sí, sí. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que vas a ayudarnos? —le interrumpió algo exasperada Cologne.

—Con esto —respondió la chica, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco de cristal tallado con la forma del taijitu moderno, el símbolo gráfico del yin y el yang, con un par de boquillas en cada uno de los círculos interiores a su contrario. Dentro, un líquido prácticamente transparente rebotaba contra las paredes del recipiente como si una corriente lo moviese como las olas del mar. Lo dejó en una mesa cercana para que todos pudieran verlo bien.

En ese instante, la chica desapareció. No hubo ninguna luz cegadora ni ningún sonido estridente, simplemente desapareció y fue sustituida por otra figura más alta, más fornida y que llevaba el mismo atuendo que ella había llevado al llegar a la consulta.

—Er… Hola —dijo el recién llegado, retirándose la capucha y dejando al descubierto un pelo corto y negro, unas gafas de montura cuadrada bastante gruesas y una barba de varios días sin cuidar; en resumen, descubriendo la viva imagen del desaliño.

—Y… ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó Ryôga adelantándose al resto por una vez.

—Me llamo Emet Eese, y he venido a ayudaros en esta grave crisis que asola este mundo —se presentó el hombre muy formalmente.

—Entonces, la chica de antes… —empezó Ranma.

—Sí, he sido yo quién la ha traído hasta aquí para que os entregase el elixir Deus Ex Machina—confirmó Emet Eese.

—Pero, si ahora estás tú aquí, ¿por qué la trajiste?

—No lo sé —respondió sencillamente.

Nadie tuvo nada que añadir ante esa respuesta.

—Veamos —comenzó un instante después —, lo que está pasando es que el fanon está "sobrescribiendo", la realidad, el canon, y efectivamente, "sobrescribiendo" este mundo. Por tanto…

—Pero —le interrumpió Tôfû nuevamente tan nervioso como cuando había hecho la llamada telefónica al Utchan's —, ¿por qué está pasando esto?

—Veamos… conocéis, supongo, la existencia de unos libros que aparecen en la biblioteca de aquí en los cuales hay escritas historias sobre vosotros… —al ver que todos asentían, cambió el ritmo de su explicación—Veo que eso lo sabéis. Muy bien, lo que no sabéis es que las historias que no pueden convertirse en libros, y que por tanto, no pueden "dejar su huella" en la historia, quedan fuera de este mundo, amontonándose ingentes cantidades de ellas, todas con la inercia de intentar "entrar" en este mundo.

Las caras de los más jóvenes le dijeron que tendría que explicarlo de manera más sencilla si quería que le entendiesen, así que respiró hondo, pensó un momento, y Emet reanudó su explicación.

—Es como el aire que sopla contra la pared de esta misma consulta. Al estar la ventana abierta, parte del aire que sopla hacia aquí puede entrar, pero la mayoría, choca contra la pared y no puede entrar. Esa pared es ese mínimo de calidad literaria.

—¿Y qué puso ese límite? ¿Por qué no entran todas las historias? —preguntó Tôfû intrigado.

—Nadie lo sabe —respondió Emet algo apenado—, pero no soy el único que piensa que tiene algo que ver con la memoria colectiva y el tiempo.

—Sin embargo, eso no es lo importante —reanudó el hombre —. Lo importante es que esa presión que los relatos hacen contra el tejido de esta realidad se contrarresta con esos libros que se crean. De vez en cuando, los relatos que no llegan a entrar hacen una pequeña brecha en la pared que los frena, pero para eso están los libros que aparecen en la biblioteca. Cada uno de ellos tiene la capacidad de absorber la presión de cientos de esos relatos exiliados. Vosotros mismos sabréis que esos libros tardan muchísimo tiempo en empezar a notar los efectos del tiempo, más incluso que los libros normales, pero lo que no se sabe es la resistencia que las otras historias tienen, si es que tienen una forma física. En todo caso, a menos de que ocurra algo desastroso, ese equilibrio se mantiene y no hay mayores problemas.

—El problema viene, por tanto, cuando se rompe ese equilibrio, que es lo que está pasando aquí —reveló Emet con la pena dibujada en el rostro—. El equilibrio se ha perdido, y los libros no dan de sí para aguantar la avalancha de relatos que no alcanzan el mínimo de calidad. Además, en los últimos tiempos, cientos y cientos de ellos… —en ese momento, a Emet se le quebró la voz durante un segundo —Destrozan la personalidad de Akane, la convierten en un monstruo, o en una presumida o… O en algo que no tiene nada que ver con ella, y es por esa razón que la primera en ser afectada fue ella.

—Espere un momento —intervino Cologne —. Si eso es así, ¿por qué no ha ocurrido esto antes?

—Como ya he dicho, siempre ocurre, pero en pequeña escala, y la herida dejada en la realidad rápidamente es curada por los libros. Si no ha ocurrido a tan enorme escala antes es porque había suficiente libros, pero últimamente, como la bibliotecaria os podrá confirmar, ya no aparecen tantos.

—Eso es verdad —confirmó Konatsu un poco acobardada por lo que acababa de escuchar —. Siempre que he ido, la buena señora me ha comentado que cada vez aparecen menos libros.

—Entonces —habló finalmente Ranma, que se había mantenido en silencio muy concentrado durante la explicación de Emet —, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Acaso esa "herida" en el tejido ese o lo que sea está en Akane?

—No, no —negó Emet con la respiración algo acelerada —. Por suerte, Akane, aunque muy faneada, no está unida al desgarro en vuestra realidad de esa manera. Es innegable que tiene que ver con ella, pero por esa razón, esa herida está emplazada en el lugar en el que Akane más aparece en esas historias, en su sitio más importante: su habitación.

—¡Ah! ¡El dojo Tendô! —exclamó Ranma angustiado —¡Mi madre está allí!

—Tranquilo, futuro yerno —dijo Cologne mientras impedía que diese un paso haciéndole tropezar —. Por seguridad, el doctor y yo llamamos a todo el mundo para que viniese aquí y estuvieran a salvo y, en caso de que estuvieran faneados, tenerlos bajo control.

—Estaba… Ha sido afectada, ¿no? Cuando pasé antes se comportaba de manera muy extraña…

—Sí, todos estaban ya enfermos —confirmó Tôfû.

—¡Maldita sea! Lo suponía… —dejó escapar Ranma apesumbrado.

—No importa —dijo entonces Emet, ganándose de nuevo la atención de todos —. Una vez que hayáis derramado el elixir Deus Ex Machina sobre la grieta, todo quedará arreglado.

Emet cogió el frasco en forma de taijitu de la mesa donde la chica lo había depositado antes de desaparecer y se lo entregó a Ranma. Entonces, éste le miró directamente a los ojos y le preguntó escéptico:

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos fiarnos de ti y que no eres alguien o algo que es parte del fanon?

—Yo soy un guardián —respondió solemne el hombre —. Trato de que se escriban buenas historias, dando consejo e incluso aventurándome en la difícil tarea yo mismo. Y lo hago porque amo tanto este mundo que me duele en el alma verlo destruido y corrompido por seres sin respeto ni conocimiento de él. Nunca he podido hacer más que poner al servicio de este mundo mi limitado conocimiento y mis insuficientes ganas de hacer las cosas bien, pero no me arrepiento.

—Yo no odio el fanon, tan sólo quiero que se mantenga en su lugar, con la calidad que le debe de nacimiento al canon —terminó con respeto y calma Emet.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer? —dijo Ranma tras pensar detenidamente en las palabras de Emet durante un rato.

—Verter el elixir Deus Ex Machina sobre la grieta que habrá en la habitación de Akane. Si no me equivoco, parecerá una falla de coherencia más.

—De acuerdo, no parece muy difícil —dijo Ranma guardándose el frasco en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Yo voy contigo, Ranma! —exclamó Ryôga.

—¡Estáis todos locos! —gritó entonces Ukyô—¿¡Acaso se ha vuelto el mundo loco!?

Ranma se giró y vio como Tôfû y Emet cruzaban una mirada llena de significado mientras Ukyô hacía esfuerzos para alejarse de todos al mismo tiempo, lo cuál le resultaba muy complicado ya que estaba prácticamente en el centro del grupo.

—Sí, está faneada —confirmó Emet sin hacer caso de la chica —. De hecho, excepto Ranma, Cologne y Konatsu, todos están faneados.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ranma, olvidando momentáneamente su propósito —¿Doctor Tôfû? ¿Ryôga?

—¿Yo? —dijo entonces el chico perdido —Yo no me noto nada diferente.

—Yo he podido comprobarlo, Ranma —explicó el doctor —. Y aunque sus efectos serían una ayuda para mí, no puedo permitir que por mi culpa esto dure por más tiempo.

—Supongo que de una manera parecida ocurre contigo, Ryôga —continuó Emet —. ¿Puedes por favor ir a por una toalla azul que hay en el baño del piso de arriba? Es para demostrártelo.

—Sí, ahora mismo —respondió Ryôga, que subió a trote por las escaleras, y en cuestión de un minuto, bajó de nuevo con la toalla azul.

—Aquí tiene —dijo el chico perdido, y le entregó la toalla.

—Como ves —dijo a forma de respuesta Emet —, estás faneado.

—¿Cómo?

—Mira que eres burro —exclamó Ranma impaciente —. ¡Ahora tienes sentido de la orientación!

Mientras tanto, Tôfû convenció a Ukyô para que le siguiera a una de las consultas, y Ranma no pudo evitar seguirlos con la mirada.

—Tranquilo, futuro yerno —le dijo de repente Cologne a su lado —. Tan sólo va a darle unos calmantes para que duerma hasta que se solucione todo esto. Es lo que hemos hecho con todos los demás.

—Bien —dijo Ranma con determinación —. ¡Vamos! ¿No decías que venías, Ryôga? ¡Pues vamos!

—Bien… Bien, de acuerdo. Te sigo.

Ambos salieron entonces a toda velocidad y desaparecieron tras la esquina del edificio.

Konatsu aprovechó entonces para formular una pregunta que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que Emet había explicado lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que no me haya afectado a mí también el fanon? Quiero decir, he estado tan expuesta como los demás, así que no me lo explico…

—Siento decirte —le comunicó Emet poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —, pero apenas apareces en la mayoría de las historias que se escriben, y mucho menos como personaje principal. Esa ignorancia sobre ti se refleja en el hecho de que el fanon no te afecta.

Konatsu se sintió entonces, por primera vez, feliz de no ser muy conocida.

* * *

—Vamos Ryôga, date prisa.

En realidad, Ryôga estaba tan cerca de él como pudieran cualquiera de ellos desear, pero Ranma necesitaba expulsar su nerviosismo de alguna manera, y lo hacía de la única manera que sabía, esto es, chinchar a los demás.

—Si voy más deprisa te voy a adelantar, Ranma.

—¡Hmpf!

Viendo que Ryôga no picó el anzuelo, no le quedó otra opción que seguir con la mirada al frente dirigiendo al chico que ya no se perdía (porque, aunque ya no se perdía, seguía sin saber como llegar a ningún sitio) hacia el dojo Tendô.

El camino, tal y como había supuesto, no estaba resultando nada fácil. Ambos habían tenido ya que dar dos rodeos al encontrarse con grandes espacios sembrados por todas partes de fallas de coherencia; tantas, de hecho, que no habían visto donde colocar un pie. Por si aquello fuera poco, había comprobado que las pequeñas luces que antes había podido ver en el centro de las fallas se habían convertido en imágenes pequeñas y muy definidas. Eran como fotos colocadas muy lejos, muy adentro de las fallas y, de una manera inquietante, daba la impresión de que lentamente se estuvieran acercando.

Sin embargo, tras más de diez minutos corriendo por los tejados, vio por fin el canal en el que por una razón u otra tantas veces había caído, activando su maldición y casi siempre empezando una nueva serie de problemas.

—Bien, ya estamos cerca —informó a Ryôga con la mirada al frente —. Ahora, un par de calles más adelante, una a la derecha, y ya estamos.

—Ranma, ¿has visto esto? —la voz de su rival parecía realmente sorprendida.

Se dio la vuelta, y Ryôga le indicó que mirara al agua del canal.

—El agua está en calma. No veo nada raro en ello —describió tras una breve observación.

—Fíjate bien —insistió Ryôga.

Ranma volvió a observar el agua del canal, poniendo algo más de atención, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Ryôga estaba intentando hacerle ver. No era que el agua estuviera fluyendo en calma como hacía durante muchos días de verano, si no que ni siquiera fluía. El agua estaba estancada, detenida en su fluir como si se tratase de una fotografía.

—Debemos darnos prisa —dijo, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.

—Sí.

Cuando apenas habían avanzado un par de calles, una nueva incidencia los detuvo. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, la luz del sol los cegó por un momento reflejada en una señal de tráfico que estaba tirada en el suelo, arrancada de cuajo. Mientras se frotaban un poco los ojos para quitarse los puntos de colores que la luz les hacía ver, Ranma se dio cuenta de un cambio. Lentamente, todo a su alrededor pareció tornarse más grisáceo, incluso Ryôga y él mismo. Al fijarse de nuevo en la señal, vio que la luz que reflejaba ya no le cegaba, ya que su intensidad disminuyó. Al dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo, descubrió, junto con Ryôga, que se había teñido por entero de gris, incluyendo las nubes y el mismísimo sol.

—Ranma…

—Vamos Ryôga, ya casi estamos —cortó a su rival antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

—De acuerdo —aceptó nervioso.

Siguieron avanzando, ya lentamente, por la misma calle en la que estaba situado el dojo Tendô, preparados por si en algún momento aparecía algo más inesperado. Los dos estaban bastante nerviosos después de lo que habían visto, y no les ayudaba nada el hacho de que se sentían como si se estuvieran metiendo en la boca del proverbial lobo.

Tras unos minutos más andando, vieron por fin el edificio que habían estado buscando. El dojo Tendô, extrañamente libre de fallas de coherencia, se erguía ante ellos con su fachada de madera y su tejado de tejas azules. Un poco más calmados y aliviados, dieron un salto por encima del muro que rodeaba los terrenos de la casa, aterrizando al lado del dojo.

Un instante después, varias cadenas y cuerdas terminadas en pinchos metálicos, lanzas y otros objetos punzantes se dirigían hacia ellos a una velocidad endiablada. Ranma esquivó el ataque rodando a la derecha mientras Ryôga hacía lo mismo hacia la izquierda. Ambos se colocaron seguidamente en una posición de defensa, Ranma utilizando la suya en la que parecía mantenerse relajado y Ryôga agarrando su paraguas de bambú y adelantando un pie, y ojearon rápidamente la zona en busca de su atacante.

—Aquí estáis, como no podía ser de otra manera —anunció una voz desde el tejado de la casa que Ranma reconoció al instante.

—¡Mousse! —llamó Ranma, y al instante el chico ciego dio un gran salto desde el tejado y, con una vuelta en el aire, aterrizó perfectamente a varios metros de ellos —¿Qué estás haciendo, Mousse?

—¿Qué hago? —repitió con sorna —¡Lucho, Ranma Saotome! ¡Lucho para defender lo que me es más querido! En nombre de Luna, yo, su guerrero, lucharé por el amor y la justicia!

Entonces procedió a atacarles con otra salva de proyectiles que nuevamente esquivaron sin dificultad.

—¿Qué tipo de discurso es ese? —preguntó Ryôga con un ojo puesto en Mousse, que no hacía ningún movimiento para seguir atacándoles —¡Si parece el discurso de una niña mágica!

—Yo que tú daría gracias de que eso no te haya pasado a ti —respondió Ranma en voz baja.

—Sí…

—Vuestras injusticias no pueden seguir por más tiempo —les informó entonces Mousse con furia —. ¡En nombre de Luna, os castigaré!

—¡Oh, tío…! —se quejaron ambos a coro.

Mousse sacó una vara rosa con una especie de diamante engastado en su cabeza, que era en forma de luna creciente, y gritó:

—¡Arcoiris lunar del corazón!

Entonces, una gran bola blanca de energía se formó en el diamante y, en un momento, salió disparada hacia ellos. Ranma dio un gran salto por encima del ataque, mientras que Ryôga volvió a rodar hacia un lado. El ataque impactó contra el suelo, dejando un cráter de medio metro de radio y casi veinte centímetros de profundidad, esparciendo roca alrededor de todo el jardín. Ryôga absorbió los impactos de las pequeñas rocas sin ni siquiera pestañear, mientras que Ranma cogió cada roca que se dirigía hacia él.

Con un par de fluidos movimientos, volvieron a juntarse esquivando otra docena de dagas y lanzas de Mousse, y terminaron protegiéndose detrás del edificio del dojo.

—Parece que eso de ser una chica mágica va en serio —comentó Ranma.

Una enorme explosión a unos metros de ellos sirvió como confirmación muda entre ambos.

—Ranma, Akane ahora no está bien, ¿no? —quiso saber Ryôga inesperadamente.

—¡Creo que este no es el momento para que preguntes este tipo de cosas! —exclamó Ranma enfadado.

—¡Simplemente dame una respuesta! —insistió su rival cerrando los puños.

—¡No! ¡Ni siquiera es ella misma!

—Grrr… ¡Aunque me cueste decirte esto, ve a la habitación de Akane y acaba con esto de una vez! —le ordenó tras un instante de reflexión —¡Yo me ocuparé del Mousse mágico este!

—Pero ese ataque suyo del arcoiris…

—¡He dicho que vayas para allá! —le espetó sin hacer caso de su comentario —¡Yo sé cuidarme solito! ¡Vé!

—¡De acuerdo!

Ranma dio un salto y aterrizó sobre el tejado del dojo, y Ryôga salió de detrás del edificio y se encaró de nuevo con Mousse, que apenas si había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

—Así que, ¿finalmente os vais a enfrentar a mí? —inquirió tranquilamente Mousse agarrando con fuerza su vara rosa.

—Ven aquí y probemos si realmente has mejorado algo desde la última vez que te vencí, cuatrojos —le provocó Ryôga mientras se desataba unas cuantas de sus cintas atigradas de la frente y empezaba a darlas vueltas hasta convertirlas en unos borrones amarillentos.

Ranma pudo ver como aquel comentario surtió efecto, provocando que Mousse ardiera de rabia y centrara toda su atención en Ryôga. Sintiendo verdadero agradecimiento hacia su medio rival, se lanzó de nuevo al aire para entrar al segundo piso por la ventana de la habitación que por tanto tiempo había compartido con su padre.

* * *

En cuanto entró, una sensación de extrañeza e incomodidad le recorrió por entero. No podía ver nada extraño en la habitación; todo estaba tal y como debería, con los futones recogidos, el tatami impecable y la mesilla donde luchaba con los ejercicios de clase en su lugar.

Aún así, era incapaz de quitarse esa sensación.

Sabiendo que su objetivo estaba a un par de habitaciones de distancia, ignoró como mejor pudo esa sensación y se dirigió a la habitación de Akane. Tras cerrar detrás de sí la puerta de su habitación, un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar. De nuevo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que los sonidos de la batalla entre Ryôga y Mousse habían desaparecido por completo.

—No sabía que la casa estaba tan bien aislada del ruido —se dijo con asombro.

Dando unos pasos más se encontró delante de la puerta de Akane y observó, por un momento, el patito amarillo en el que estaba escrito su nombre en letras occidentales. No pudo evitar que un sentimiento ya conocido se le amontonase en el pecho mientras miraba el nombre y, con nueva decisión, abrió la puerta.

—¡Serás pervertido! ¡Fuera de aquí!

—¿Uh?

Ranma apenas tuvo un segundo para darse cuenta que Akane, con la misma pinta con la que la había visto en el Utchan's, todavía con esa voz infernal y los ojos blancos nacarados, se cubría como podía con el edredón de su cama con un brazo mientras que con el otro le lanzaba un puñetazo de los suyos.

Por suerte, ese tiempo fue todo el que necesitó para doblarse hacia atrás hasta quedar con la espalda paralela al suelo. Cuando vio que el puño por encima suyo retrocedía, volvió a recuperar la verticalidad, y entonces cruzó el umbral de la puerta y pudo observar lo que quedaba de la habitación de su prometida.

Parecía que hubiera vuelto a la consulta del doctor Tôfû otra vez. La cama estaba echada a un lado, vuelta y con el colchón tirado en el suelo; los armarios y sus contenidos tirados por el suelo, un montón de ropa de todo tipo esparcida por todos lados, incluso hecha jirones. También pudo ver que la ventana estaba destrozada, con un par de trozos de cristal colgando precariamente del marco, y un montón más en el suelo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de encontrar la falla de coherencia que debería haber allí.

—¡¿Por qué me estás espiando?! —preguntó Akane abochornada y mirando al suelo, todavía cubriéndose con el edredón a pesar de que estaba totalmente vestida, en el centro de la habitación.

—¡Yo no te estaba espiando! —respondió enfadado.

—¿No? Y como llamas a intentar verme desnuda, ¿eh? —insistió Akane cada vez más enfadada.

—¡Yo no he entrado para verte desnuda! ¡He entrado para ayudarte…!

—¿Ayudarme? —repitió sorprendida —¿Ayudarme cómo?

—Eh… Pues verás…

Ranma se detuvo al ver cómo, de repente, la mirada de desconfianza que hasta entonces le había dedicado Akane cambiaba a una mirada mucho más peligrosa y extraña en ella. Akane empezó a mirarle con un deseo mal disimulado y, con una sonrisa pícara, dejó caer el edredón.

Una inesperada corriente de aire cerró de un portazo la puerta y a Ranma le invadió la sensación de ser un ratón de laboratorio encerrado en una jaula.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí que se me ocurren un par de maneras de que me puedas ayudar —le dijo Akane con un tono que le puso la coleta de punta.

Akane dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y entonces Ranma pudo ver lo que estaba buscando. Casi en el centro de la habitación, apoyado sobre uno de los armarios caídos, estaba el corcho donde Akane solía tener los horarios de clase y algunas notas importantes colgadas. Y allí, todavía pinchada con una chincheta y atravesada de lado a lado por una falla de coherencia bastante pequeña pero extremadamente luminosa, estaba la foto que se hicieron todos en la isla de Toma, el príncipe de la ilusión. Aquella debía ser, por tanto, la falla primigenia.

Ranma intentó rodear a una Akane que cada vez se acercaba más a él y que poco a poco estaba quitándose todas las prendas que llevaba sin mirarla y al mismo tiempo sin que pareciera que la estaba evitando, pero su prometida le bloqueaba siempre el camino con una sonrisa predadora. Ranma empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver que ya casi estaba atrapado contra la pared y empezó a entrarle verdadero pánico cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Akane empezaba a deshacerse de su última capa de ropa.

—Ven aquí Ranma, no seas tímido —le dijo sensualmente —. Estoy segura de que estás bien "equipado" —añadió con un guiño.

Aquel comentario casi le derritió el cerebro al instante. Sin embargo, en un momento de lucidez, vio la posibilidad de saltar por encima de Akane y colocarse a su espalda y al lado de la falla primigenia. Sacó por tanto el frasco con el elixir Deus Ex Machina y lo agarró con fuerza con su mano derecha y se preparó para cuando Akane se lanzase a sus brazos.

No tardó mucho, y al desatarse el sujetador y empezar a caérsele, se lanzó hacia él para atraparle en un abrazo que llevaría a la perdición a su mundo (y seguramente a él también). Ranma fue a saltar…

Y la puerta le golpeó por la espalda y le lanzó directamente a los brazos de Akane.

—¿Ranma? ¿Has lanzado tú esas pesas antes? ¡Le has acertado a Mousse en todo el cogote! No es que necesitara tu ayuda, pero la verdad es que…

Ryôga se detuvo al ver a Ranma echado sobre Akane con un sujetador colgando de su cara y a Akane sin mucha ropa…

Más bien, sin nada de ropa.

—¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡En un momento así! —gritó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos —¡Eres despreciable!

Y le propinó un Rugido del León Asesino que milagrosamente sólo le dio a él y que le empotró en la pared al lado de la ventana.

—Ryôga, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Akane sorprendida.

Ranma abrió dolorosamente los ojos y se desempotró de la pared como pudo. Se sentía perdido y mucho más dolorido y afectado por el golpe de lo que pensaba que iba a estar. Algo le impulsó a mirar por la ventana, y lo que vio le detuvo el corazón. De la misma manera que el cielo antes, también la tierra se estaba tornando gris, como si un enorme manto estuviera cubriendo todo lo que su vista le permitía ver.

—Pero Ranma… —intentaba disculparse Ryôga ante una enfadad Akane.

Pero Ranma apenas podía escucharle, porque sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y era incapaz de enfocar bien la habitación. Las voces de Akane y Ryôga cada vez le resultaban más lejanas y sentía que empezaba a perder sus fuerzas, así que agarró con fuerza el frasco del Deus Ex y…

Y se dio cuenta de que no tenía el frasco.

Con un enorme esfuerzo, Ranma volvió a enfocar la habitación y luchó contra el mareo y las nauseas para ponerse en pie. Podía ver a Akane y Ryôga discutiendo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía oírles. Sin embargo, dejó eso de lado y se concentró en encontrar el frasco en forma de taijitu que contenía la salvación de su mundo. Ojeó desde su inestable posición los armarios, el somier de la cama, el colchón y todo el suelo, pero no encontró ni rastro del frasco.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo descabellado. Levantó la vista hacia el ventilador de techo y allí, en una de sus aspas, se equilibraba de manera peligrosa el frasco de cristal. De repente, el ventilador empezó a moverse y el frasco finalmente cayó. Por suerte, aterrizó sobre uno de los armarios que estaban tirados sin romperse, por lo que fue deslizando hacia abajo hasta que se encontró con el corcho sobre el que estaba la falla a través de la que empezó todo. El corcho estaba apoyado en el lado del armario, de manera que vio dar al frasco un saltito y quedarse apoyado de lado casi encima de la falla.

—Vamos, vamos —murmuró para sí. Pero por mucho que animaba al frasco a terminar de voltearse y derramar su contenido sobre la falla, no hacía caso. Así que, al tiempo que luchaba por mantener la habitación enfocada, cogió un cristal y, sin importarle que se estuviera cortando la mano, lo lanzó como pudo al frasco, rompiéndolo en un millar de trozos y consiguiendo que finalmente parte del elixir se derramara sobre la falla.

A continuación, antes de caer inconsciente, fue cegado por una luz extremadamente brillante que salía de la falla y sintió un potente viento soplando a su alrededor.

Y después, oscuridad.

* * *

**Epílogo**

—Por fin te has despertado.

Ranma volvió a cerrar los ojos para protegerse de una luz que no se esperaba, y antes de volver a abrirlos, se los protegió con una mano. Poco a poco, sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz y pudo enfocar el sitio donde se encontraba.

Estaba tumbado en una cama y la habitación estaba prácticamente entera pintada de blanco. En la pared a su derecha había una ventana por la que se veía un árbol lleno de hojas y ramas, y entre ellas, el cielo azul con alguna nube pintada.

—¿Ranma? —insistió la voz.

Ranma dejó de mirar por la ventana y se giró hacia Akane. Volvía a ser la de siempre, con su traje de la escuela, su cara sin maquillar y su pelo negro imposiblemente azulado. Y aún más importante, con esa sonrisa que le detenía el corazón y el cerebro cada vez que podía verla.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿No debería ser yo quién te preguntara eso? —rió ella.

—Gracias, Ranma —dijo un momento después con una sonrisa aún mayor y una mirada que le puso bastante nervioso.

—Eh… Akane… Cuando estábamos en tu habitación, antes de que entrara Ryôga, recuerdas… —empezó Ranma tartamudeando.

—Sí… —respondió muy abochornada Akane, bajando la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas qué es lo que… lo que querías que hiciésemos? —preguntó rojo como un tomate Ranma.

—Sí… Sí que recuerdo —respondió en voz baja.

—Es que… no sé si yo… quiero hacerlo… —dijo Ranma aún más bajo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó indignada Akane —¡Claro, como yo soy una tabla de planchar…!

—¡No! ¡No! —intentó rectificar Ranma —¡No era eso lo que quería decir! ¡Decía que aún…!

—¡Ya sé lo que querías decir! ¡Seguro que a Shampoo no le dirías eso!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Ranma, eres un pervertido! ¡Te odio!

—¡Akane…!

Tôfû y Cologne retrocedieron y cerraron cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí. Habían podido presenciar la discusión entre los dos tortolitos sin que se dieran cuenta, y no pudieron evitar reírse un poco al escuchar como la discusión continuaba.

—Ah… Al parecer —dijo Cologne sin ocultar su satisfacción —, las cosas no cambian tan fácilmente por aquí.

—Lleva mucha razón —añadió Tôfû —. Lleva usted mucha razón.

* * *

N.A: Dado que lo que prometí en el capítulo anterior no puedo publicarlo en esta web, lo colgaré en mi homepage. Por otro lado, mis más sinceras disculpas por el enorme retraso de algo que, según decía, no tardaría mucho en terminar porque tenía practicamente acabado. Finalmente, espero que se haya disfrutado y, con un poco de suerte, que sirva para que la próxima vez, veamos mejor los errores y nos cueste menos corregirlos. Un saludo y una inclinación muy profunda ante todos los que lo hayan leído y los que han dejado algún comentario, ¡cosa que se aprecia mucho!


End file.
